The heir of the Great Diablo
by Similicious
Summary: Hermione gets a necklace from her dad that seems to go through generations of the family.she finds out shes been bethrothed since she was born and is obliged to marry her fiance will she reveal the mystery of her past or will she be kept in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jo Rowling nothing is mine yada yada yada unless theres an oc nothing is mine .

A/N: I know I haven't finished my other stories yet but I ave writers block so heres a new story.

**Chapter 1**

"Hermione where did you get that necklace again it looks so familiar." Ron asked racking his brain for any clues of where he's seen the familiar necklace.

"For the ninety-seventh time Ronald my father gave it to me he said it was my grandfathers, my great grandfathers and so on. How can this necklace be familiar it's a one of a kind and we've had it for generations.

"I dunno Hermione it looks like a dark necklace to me." Harry said eyeing the particular necklace. The necklace was beautiful and was very expensive with no doubt. It was a silver locket rimed with emeralds and sapphires and on the front engraved in black was the outline of a six sided star each point having a ruby or a amethyst and in the middle of the star was what looked to be a letter D was engraved in gold old English writing.

"Yeah 'Mione I think I saw it in a book or somewhere." Ron said starting to think.

"Nonsense Ronald have you ever even opened a book let alone think?" Hermione asked starting to laugh.

"That's not funny Mione." Ron said pretending to be hurt.

"Mione why are you having this ball anyways." Harry asked the brunette.

"My father said I was bethrothe since I was born and I'm to meet my 'fiancé' today." Hermione replied sighing.

"We know that Hermione but is the ball necessary?" Harry asked popping a grape in his mouth.

"Man Hermione your mom can wear people out she showed me all these designer clothes." Ginny announced as she came into the room.

"Thanks for inviting us Hermione it would have been nice to tell us that it was a formal event before we flooed here though." Harry said turning on Hermione's TV. "I mean we don't have the correct attire" He explained motioning to his polo top and jeans.

"I'm sorry Harry but there are many clothes I can let you have my father has unlimited amounts of clothes and my mother and I have cocktail dresses that I know Ginny will be fawning over." Hermione said as she opened the door to her walk in robe and took out some cocktail dresses for Ginny.

"Guys time to get ready the ball is in 3 hours Charlotte Granger" announced from down stairs.

Ron and Harry got ushered out of the room while Ginny and Hermione began to get ready for the ball.

"Hermione does this dress match me?" Ginny asked showing Hermione a burgundy dress.

"Ughh Ginny that clashes with your hair." Hermione screamed covering her eyes to mock the young Weasley.

"Okay how about this one?" Hermione asked holding up a white dress.

"Yes Ginny that's beautiful. How about this for me?" Hermione asked holding up a light yellow tube dress with white ribbon under the bust and the back was all strings to look like a corset.

"AW Hermione that's hot your Groom to be will immediately fall for you."

The girls got ready and started doing their hair Hermione had her hair in u bun with white and yellow flowers while Ginny left her hair down with 2 silver clips to keep her hair out of her face. They both wore diamond jewelry and white hills.

After a while of preparing there was a knock on the door and Ron and Harry walked in. Harry taking Ginny's hand.

"I'm sorry I can't be your date Ron but I'm sure you'll like Letitia she's my favorite cousin" Hermione said just as they were talking the Weasley twins walked in Fred with Katie Bell by his side and Angelina Johnson by George's side.

"The fire work display is all set." Fred said

"Everyone has arrived you three have to go down with us so Hermione can have her grand entrance." George continued.

"You will never believe who's down stairs." Fred piped in.

"You mean you will never believe who's Hermione's fiancé" George finished off before they turned and walked down.

"Blimey what in bloody Merlin's name was that about? " Ron asked.

"Language Ronald and I'm not sure but I think you should go down.

Upon arriving downstairs the three paled at the sight they saw sitting in the far corner was-

XXX

**A/N: I know it's really short but it will get longer I promise I just felt like stopping it at a cliff hanger to get you reading please review I'll update maybe later if I get reviews okay. Au revoir.**

**Lots of love**

**Slyannique Stryker xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

A/N: People actually paid attention to this story woot.

Disclaimer: Yada I do not own Harry potter JK ROwlin does Yada yada yada.

**Chapter 2**

When they got down stairs they paled at the sight of Viktor Krum standing in the corner.

"What's he doing here?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I dunno maybe 'Mione invited him?" Harry whispered back trying to contain his jealous friend.

They were about to walk up to Viktor when an unpleasant sight caught their eyes.

"What are you doin here Zabini, Parkinson?" Harry asked balling his hands into a tight fist.

"We can ask you the same question Potter after all this is a _pureblood _event. Seeing you're a half blood I didn't know you were invited." He drawled taking a sip from his firewhisky.

"What in merlin's name are you talking about this is Hermione's house!" Ron yelled at the rudeness of the Italian stallion.

At that sudden outburst Pansy and Blaise spat out their drinks and at an unhappy Ron to make it worse.

"This is Granger's house?" Both Blaise and Pansy chorused together.

"Uh yeh she's upstairs." Ginny answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Umm Gangers not bethrothed is she? Um since birth maybe?" Pansy asked in a quivering tone.

But before they could answer Andrew Granger made his way to the crowd. Ahh I see that you've all been acquainted. He said in a cheery tone.

"Uh Mr. Granger what are they doing here?" Ginny asked with respect.

"Well my dear Ginerva like you friends of the groom are invited aswell." Andrew replied in a chuckle.

"But they said this was a pureblood event and um your muggles." Harry said questioning his friends father.

"Well Mr. Potter we do happen to be purebloods just not in the wizarding world." Andrew explained in a chuckle.

"Funny actually we hid in the muggle word to hide from Charlie's parents she was engaged to someone else you see Regulus Black I think it was and they clearly just loathed me." Andrew continued at the children.

At that statement all 5 students gaped at the older man dumbstruck as they found out Hermione was a pureblood.

"Well how come Hermione said she was muggle born?" Ginny asked in a husky tone.

"Well she doesn't know yet." He answered a bit guilty.

"She doesn't know…?" Harry asked slower trying to catch on.

"Hermione thinks we're muggles she doesn't know anything the professors swore to secrecy she's clueless!" Mr Granger boomed scary a couple children.

"Bonjour uncle, mama said you wanted a word?" A young lady asked with blonde locks stopping at the mid of her back.

"Ah yes Letitia I'm sure your cousin has told you about your date for this evening?" The man asked the young lady.

"Si she did unfortunately she didn't get round to mentioning his name." Letitia explained in a respectful manner.

"Well my dear Letitia that saves me the honor of introducing you. Letitia this is Ronald Weasley." Ron held out his hand for her to shake but she just curtsied. "Ah and of course Ronald this is Letitia Dawson." She smiled and nodded as she spun around.

"Oh and of course other friends of out bride and groom we have Ms Ginerva Weasley, Mr Harry Potter. Mr-" But was cut of by Letitia.

"Harry Potter uncle the boy who defeated thy dark lord?" Letitia exclaimed in a snobbish tone.

"The very same" Ron said showing off his best friend.

"Hmm I think I would rather get acquainted with the groom's friends." Letitia announced with a sneer.

"Why of course Letitia Umm Mr Blaise Zabini" He started.

"Son of Esperanza and Antonio Zabini I presume? What an honor to meet you." She said with another curtsy.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"The daughter of Patrina and Patrik Parkinson oh I am delighted." She said as she curtsied again.

"Oh my is that Fleur and Gabrielle with Viktor Krum I think I might approach them and honor it is to finally meet you." She concluded before curtseying and strutting off.

"How does she know Fleur." Ginny asked in confusion.

"Letitia Dawson, Daughter of Lyanna and Leonardo Dawson. French descendants she goes to Beuxbatons with them." Blaise explained in a matter of fact tone.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Us purebloods keep tabs on each other so we know them when we get introduced of course _blood traitors_ don't do such thing they keep tabs on muggles." Pansy said with a snicker.

The group split up and were taking drinks and meeting new people. Ron was especially happy as he was introduced to a beater of the Chudley canons. Yet they still didn't know who Hermione's _fiancé _was yet and Hermione herself was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Fred and George they said they knew who Hermione's fiancé was maybe we can ask them." Harry asked eager to find out the man.

"They're getting ready for the firework display." Angelina and Katie appeared behind them answering there question.

But before they can run out to ask Fred and George the voice of the MC rang throughout the mansion.

"The moment of truth has arrived it is time to introduce our bride and groom. Now just so you know our bride will emerge from the left pillar down the stair case and the groom will emerge from the right, They will meet in the middle and go down the stairs together." There was a pause before continuing.

"Introducing our bride to be…..Lady Hermione Jean Granger!" There was a loud applause and a couple gasps from the men as Hermione gracefully emerged from the pillar and stood there.

"And now introducing our groom to be Sir…………"

XXX

**A/N: I'm sorry for another cliff hanger I just need to keep you reading and reviewing. By the way I made a mistake in the first chapter its George with Angelina and Fred with Katie. Thank you for the reviews PLEASE REVIEW!! And I'll update I won't update until I get enough reviews.**

**Au revoir **

**Love Slyannique**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to JK rowling.

**Chapter 3**

"Now introducing our groom to be…. Sir Draco Lucius Malfoy." With that being said Draco walked out wearing black dress robes and dragon hide shoes.

Hermione and Draco walked down the staircase where they met in the middle. Draco had a sour look on his face but held out his arm for her to take. Which she accepted with elegance.

Upon arriving at the landing of the staircase Hermione paled and completely blacked out fainting in the arms of Draco who caught her before she hit the marble floor.

The guests ran up but were backed away by some security only letting the Malfoys, Grangers, Harry, and the Weasleys gain entrance to see the young lady.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MALFOY!" Ron bellowed raising his hand to Draco's neck and was about to recite an incantation before getting pulled back by Andrew Granger.

"Uh Draco maybe you should take your fiancé to her bedroom." Lucius Malfoy suggested in seeing the unconscious girl.

"Yes that would be appropriate." Andrew Granger agreed making way for the young man as he stood up with Hermione in his arms.

"Charlotte dear call over some healers." Andrew instructed following the bethrothed couple up the stairs.

Soon the Malfoy, Grangers, Weasleys, Dawsons and Harry were gathered in the Gryffindor's room.

"Father do tell me this was all a joke, a dream maybe." Draco pleaded not being able to believe his nemesis was his fiancé.

"Fortunately Draco this is not a dream at all nor is it a joke you will be married next year when you are of age.

"But father she is a mudblood." Draco winced at the though of getting married to a muggle born. "How can you even allow such dirty, filth to eventually hold the Malfoy name and what about a heir father even if I reproduce with that _thing_ it will only be a half blood." He complained sitting on the armchair by the window staring directly at his _fiancé _

"Now, now Draco the dark lord is now gone and dead our prejudices and beliefs should die along with him." Lucius explained also looking at his future daughter in law.

"But father shes a mu-." Dra co started but was cut of by Lucius.

"Draco do you seriously think I would of betrothed you to a muggle born?" Lucius boomed at his son.

"You just did might I remind you father." Draco said in a matter of fact tone as he leaned back crossing his arms and crossing his legs.

"Draco, Hermione is a pureblood." Lucius tried to explain but was shot with a confused reaction from Draco.

"Your dear fiancé Dracp is the **heir of the **_**Great Diablo**_." Lucius explained lookin at his son.

"The Great Diablo father that is impossible the Great Diablo was a dark wizard if possible worse than Lord Voldemort." Draco whispered so no one would hear.

"One of the greatest wizards to live." Lucius continued at his son.

"I find that hard to believe father. I mean Hermione Granger golden trio, Gryffindor is the heir of the Great Diablo it's hard to believe that, she helped kill the Dark Lord and now your telling me that her great, great, great, great grandfather was a Dark Lord himself it's completely uncalled for." Draco said glancing at his fiancé once again.

"Draco it's the truth shes wearin the necklace shes the heir." Lucius whispered.

"I will not marry her." Draco finally decided but was returned with a dark glare from his father.

"You will marry her and produce an heir. Don't you see Draco if you produce an heir your heir soon will be another heir of the Great Diablo." Lucius whispered a little too loudly luck no one heard.

"Why cant I marry that Letitia girl at least shes hot." Draco said glaring at his father.

"She is not an heir of the Great Diablo she's related to Hermione by Hermione's mother." Lucius said starting to raise his voice.

"Father are you forgetting who she is." Draco said straightening up.

"Draco I remember how she helped defeat the death eaters but as I recall so did we." Lucius whispered trying to dodge the dark glare of the Weasleys.

"Draco remember she will be a great asset to the Malfoys she's intelligent, smart a pureblood and shes not that bad looking. Draco by combining a Malfoy and a Montéro descendant together you can produce an heir so wise." Lucius said smiling.

"I still refuse to marry her father, we have turned around completely and now your trying to get me an heir so powerful? I though you didn't care about power and assets anymore father." Draco smirked knowing he hit a nerve.

"I said that but this particular Montéro descendant has gone through so many generations of being in the light side so being an heir of Diablo Montéro is just a bonus having Hermione Granger as your wife is the main deal." With that He stood up going to check on Hermione.

…..

"Mr Granger Hermione is gonna be furius when she wakes up." Ginny explained looking at her friend who was being poked and jabbed by a healer she was starting to gain color.

"I know Ginerva but we have nothing we can do my husband bethrothed her not me and if I eavesdropped correctly I think they even conjured and unbreakable vow." Charlotte Granger explained sighing.

After her talk with Ginerva concluded she walked out of Hermione's room and returned with a dark blue velvet box. She opened the box revealing a white gold ring with a blue diamond** (a/n: whatever the name of the diamond is from the heart of the ocean/Rose's necklace from the movie titanic)** in the middle. It was so simple yet beautiful and matched Hermione's personality perfectly.

"Hermione got this from the Malfoys the day she was born it's an engagement ring for Hermione to say shes already taken by Draco. It's a diamond a VERY expensive and RARE diamond now include the white gold band and this ring could feed your entire family for a lifetime." Charlotte Granger explained showing the ring as she put it on Hermione's bedside table next to her lamp.

Just then Hermione started to stir moaning …..

XXX

**A/N: sorry I really need to keep you reading or else I won't get reviews. If you review I'll update again later maybe so there you have chapter 3. Oh just to tell you where I got the names.**

**Charlotte Granger: Emma Watsons middle name who plays Hermione.**

**Andrew Granger: Tom Felton's middle name who plays Draco. XD **

**Letitia Dawson: Letitia from a book I'm currently reading called Wendy and **

**Dawson from titanic (Jack Dawson) one of my fave movies. **

**Anyways there you go please review.**

**Lots of Love**

**Slyannique **

**xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to JK rowling.

**Chapter 4**

RECAP:

"Hermione got this from the Malfoys the day she was born it's an engagement ring for Hermione to say shes already taken by Draco. It's a diamond a VERY expensive and RARE diamond now include the white gold band and this ring could feed your entire family for a lifetime." Charlotte Granger explained showing the ring as she put it on Hermione's bedside table next to her lamp.

Just then Hermione started to stir moaning …..

Now:

Just then Hermione started to stir moaning Ron's name in her sleep.

"See the girl loves Weasley no use trying father she'll obviously refuse." Draco complained to Lucius as he sat down on the nearest seat.

"Now, now Draco eventually Ms Granger will fall for you just, well just be patient." Lucius debated as Hermione started to flutter her eyes.

"Mmm where, where am I?" Hermione asked as she slowly got up from her king sized bed.

"You fainted at you engagement ball earlier honey. How are you feeling?" Charlotte asked in a concerned mother tone.

"Engagement ball? You, You mean it wasn't a horrible dream you mean I have to marry THE Draco Malfoy. The self-centred bastard I always complained about?" Hermione aske with a shaking voice.

"Great, See I told you she even calls me a _self-centred bastard. _Well excuse me Granger I didn't want this more than you. You're a _Buck-toothed Know it all._ With nothing better to do in life than read." Draco argued crassing his arms like a spoiled wizard not getting the latest broom he wants.

"Oh yeh Malfoy well you're a-" Hermione started but was cut of by her mother.

"ENOUGH! Hermione that is no way to talk to you Fiancé and Draco that's not how you should talk to Hermione either!"

"S/he started it" They argued at the same time.

"I do not care if Hermione started it Draco started it Hell I don't care if Merlin started it I just want you to stop and behave as you are betrothed am I clear?

They stayed silent.

"AM I CLEAR!" She yelled again getting furious nods from the couple.

"Good" She replied before walking out of the room.

"Well" Lucius started "That went well. I'll, I'll leave you to get to know each other then." With that he promptly followed Charlotte out the door.

XXX

"How is she?" Narcissa asked as soon as Charlotte appeared at the base of the stairs.

"Hermione well she's fine physically but mentally I think shes fearing the day she'll be named Hermione Malfoy." Charlotte replied walking to the kitchen.

"Draco doesn't want to marry her either only due to the fact the he knows Hermione likes Ron." Lucius said joining in.

"Mmm but apparently Ginerva said Ronald has a girlfriend Lavender brown I think it was." Andrew joined in as he stirred some hot chocolate.

"So technically Draco does't mind as long as he knows his fiancé is his and his only Draco get jealous easily what's his is his." Narcissa replied taking a cup of hot chocolate from Andrew.

"True so our only problem really is how to get Hermione to umm unlove Ron? Is that even a word love?" Charlotte asked her husband.

"No, and yes that's our only problem Draco has no problems as long as shes pureblood and smart enough to talk so how to make Hermione not love Weasley." Andrew replied sipping his hot chocolate.

"It's completely useless that she loves someone that loves someone else though." Charlotte said in a soft tone.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Just organising your colors honey what color them do u wnt?" Narcissa asked covering up their conversation.

"I don't know. Blue? Ask granger I'm a guy organizing is for the ladies." Draco answered sitting down with the rest of the group.

"Icy blue is good or sapphire or maybe topaz?" Everyone was shocked to see Hermione come and join the group.

"Umm oh okay love oh look Draco she's wearing the ring." Narcissa said eyeing the ring.

"Yeh um I saw it on my bedside table and wore it umm it's really beautiful thank you." Hermione said looking at Draco and the weirdest thing happened she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well um good dear how about flowers dear?" Charlotte asked as she magically conjured a parchment and a quill.

"How about the blaue blume?" Hermione asked eying everyone.

_This is actually fun organising my own wedding to my mortal enemy what is the world coming to._

"It's a bit too dark don't you think?" Draco said giving into organising the wedding.

"Umm morning glory?" Hermione asked searching Draco

"To open" Draco said waving it off.

"Statice?"

"To small Draco complained again."

"You decide then" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Bachelor button?" Draco suggested.

"They're ugly besides I don't want you thinking your still a bachelor" Hermione debated crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well sorry miss."

"Hibiscus?" Hermione suggested looking up at Draco with pleading eyes.

"How about Blue veronicas and blue lilies?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up.

"I like lily and veronicas yes its perfect!"

"Good, now your dress?" Narcissa asked as they wrote down the floral agreement.

"I want something old something new something borrowed and something blue" Hermione said slooking up with hopefull eyes.

"Gees you're a picky one" Draco teased earning a glare from Hermione.

"Well _Draco_ I'm gonna be a _Malfoy_ after all. Don't Malfoys deserve the _best_?" Hermione asked fluttering her eyes.

"Sheesh okay" Draco complained.

"So before or after school?" Lucius asked.

"After to get used to the idea."

"Okay we'll organise the rest later now heirs." Draco started.

"Wait heir?" Hermione asked starting to blush.

"Yes we want grandchildren soon dear." Narcissa started " this will be an advantage having both of you heads. You can get _acquainted._

Just then Hedwig flew in with a not tied to his beak.

_Dear Hermione,_

_come quick an emergency involving….._

XXX

**A/N: I promise ill update soon so sorry so long school urghh PATs and stuff education means a lot to me. I WON AND AWARD FOR SCHOOL!! CLAP CLAP **

**Love ya all**

**Slyannique**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to JK rowling.

**Chapter 5**

RECAP:

"Yes we want grandchildren soon dear." Narcissa started " this will be an advantage having both of you heads. You can get _acquainted._

Just then Hedwig flew in with a not tied to his beak.

"Yes we want grandchildren soon dear." Narcissa started " this will be an advantage having both of you heads. You can get _acquainted._

Just then Hedwig flew in with a not tied to his beak.

_NOW:_

_Dear Hermione,_

_come quick an emergency involving Ginny and Ron the Weasley twins were checking out a new invention and it blew up now Ron and Ginny switched bodies and are growing these pink and green spots and Ginny err Ron err Ginny whatever doen't want anyon to touch her I mean him I mean well she doesn't want anyone else to try and cure them exept for you. PLEASE HURRY HERE IT"S AN EMERGANCY!_

_Harry._

Hermione folded up the piece of parchment and looked ant the rest of the people.

"There's an emergency at the burrow and I can't apparate yet. What am I gonna do?" Hermione asked slumping into the nearest chair.

"What's the emergency dear. I'm sure they can handle." Narcissa asked huskily trying very hard to steer Hermione away from the Weasleys.

"Ginny and Ron switched bodies and are growing pink and green spots. Ginny doesn't want anyone else to touch them. I' worried about her." Hermione explained in fear.

"Are you worried about Ginerva or Ronald?" Asked Andrew in a low yet loud booming voice.

"Both daddy. I think I can floo there I mean you guys are witches and wizards right? I mean you've got to be I'm betrothed to a Malfoy." Hermione said flatly.

"Yes we are Hermione but we.."

"Don't bother to explain mother I've figured it out Harry told me. You escaped the wizarding world to escaped your parents and the Blacks and came here. Anyway where did you hide everything wheres the floo powder or your wands or your brooms?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Dear our brooms and wands are hidden in one of the spare rooms as for floo powder we don't have any left." Charlotte explained calmly. "Please calm down." She continued with tears in her eyes.

"I AM CALM ABOUT EVERYTHING!! I calmly accepted the fact that I'm betrothed to my nemesis. Calmly organized my wedding without asking questions or explanations. I calmly accepted that you told my friends your secrets before me. I AM CALM!" Hermione started with her chest heaving up and down. "All I want is for you to give me floo powder so I can go help my friends. No questions asked no explanations. I just want you to at least fulfil my request." Hermione finished softly.

"Dear we've told you we have no floo powder and even if we did our fireplace isn't connected to the floo network. I'm sorry dear." Charlotte said placing an arm on Hermione's shoulder.

XXX

"What's taking her so long we did say hurry didn't we?" Ginny asked I mean Ron asked I mean well you get the point.

"I did Gin er Ron but she's not here yet just let us heal you." Harry said kindly to his girlfriend.

"You guys have caused me enough damage. If mom and dad were here arghh"

"Gin if we tested this when mom and dad were here we'll get a beating." Fred stated or was it George?

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Ginny yelled crossing her arms looking like Molly Weasley if she wasn't currently Ron."

XXX

"How am I suppose to get there then?" Hermione asked starting to cry.

"Don't worry dear umm maybe Draco can take you?" Narcissa asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes good idea Draco can take you." Andrew cut in feeling a bit happier at that suggestion.

"How in Merlin am I suppose to do that?" He asked annoyed. "I can't apparate you old folks can though you take her."

"We are not old!" Lucius stated equally as annoyed. "Ask your mother not me. What is this brilliant idea of yours Narcissa?" Lucius asked his wife who was thinking.

"How about Draco and Hermione fly there." Narcissa suggested looking at her son.

"Yes mom I am equally as good as the dark lord who can just _fly"_ Draco stated sarcastically.

"Not like that dear I mean with a broom" Narcissa finished proudly knowing she had just thought up a good idea.

"I don't have a broom mother." Draco answered now irritated.

"But we do." Andrew replied happy of the idea of his daughter and Draco having a romantic fly on a broom under the mmonlight.

"What type of broom?" Asked Draco now getting interested.

"We've got thunderclaps, avalanches, hurricanes and stormbreakers. Which one do you want to use?" asked Andrew getting pleased.

"Which ones the fastest?" Asked Draco now getting excited the thunderclaps they're faster than firebolts." Andrew replied feeling very pleased indeed.

"We'll use them then." Draco agreed only keen on riding the broom.

"Wait I cant ride a broom I get scared." Hermione argued getting worried.

"Well then you can ride the same broom as Draco, you wont let her fall will you?" Asked Charlotte to her future son-in-law.

"Of course not that's a great idea. What do you think Hermione?" Draco asked his fiancé.

"Your not gonna let me fall?" Hermione asked biting her bottom lip not sure whether to trust or not.

"Of course not do you seriously think I'm gonna let you fall?" Draco asked flashing a dazzling smile at his fiancé showing his perfectly white pearly whites.

"Yes?" Hermione asked starting to smile as well causing Draco to crack up laughing. Which she never knew she would hear let alone see it was so contagious she couldn't help but laugh along.

"I never knew I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would laugh" Hermione stated wiping away a tear.

"So do you agree to fly?" He asked getting exited.

Hermione bit her lip but nodded. "Don't let me fall cause if I die mark my word Draco Malfoy I will haunt you.

XXX

"It's been an hour Ginny let us try to cure you." Harry pleaded to his girlfriend.

"Over my dead body." Ginny answered stubbornly.

"You'll be dead soon if we don't cure you." Fred stated earning a glare from Ginny.

XXX

Hermione climbed the broom first followed by Draco. He kicked off the ground and they were off. Hermione let out a deadly scream that will kill the Bloody Baron even though he was already dead. Draco laughed at this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax I won't let you fall." Draco whispered to her ear before going higher. Which earned another scream. "Don't look down." He instructed but Hermione being the stubborn witch she was decided to look down screaming even lauder.

"Goodness Gracious Granger do you ever listen?" He asked holding on tighter causing her to stiffen up.

They started swirling in circles diving and rising and soon Hermione started to relax in his arms and actually enjoy the ride soon they landed at the burrow.

Draco knocked on the door and Ron who was Ginny answered the door.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He bit out but Draco just put an arm around Hermione and smirked.

"Dropped off _my_ fiancé" He answered emphasizing the word my knowing he hit a nerve because it was obvious Weasley likes Hermione

Before he knew it Ron had punched him square in the face. Causing the whole Weasley clan and Harry to run out. Hermione quickly changed Ron and Ginny back to normal and before they knew it Draco started fighting back.

"You cocky bastard you don't deserve Hermione she loves me not you" Ron punched him across the nose causing Draco to get a blood nose.

"What do you care anyways?" Draco asked punching him back.

"I don't want my bestfriend throwing away her life to be named Hermione Malfoy" He screamed making the fight hot.

Hermione would never admit it but he like having Ron and Draco fight over her she enjoyed having the attention.

Soon they were being pulled apart by the Weasley twins.

"Yeah right your just jealous because she's mine you want everyone. You already have brown yet she isn't enough. Your too late Weasley. It's not my fault your to dense to realise that Hermione liked you. Seriously how thick can you get? Well bad luck cause shes mine now." Draco bit back straightening up showing that famous smirk of his.

"Well your just marrying her because of her background. He's just using you Hermione!" Ron argued straightening up.

"So what If I don't love her? It's hard for me to love unlike you who loves anyone as long as they have a hole!" Draco yelled shrugging off George.

"I do not you for one will use every girl they jump into bed with you next thing you dump them!" Ron yelled getting irritated.

"Ha that's rich seeing you'll go out with anyone as long as they kiss you! Granger is _mine. _Your loss is _my _gain." He yelled putting an arm around Hermione.

"Come on Hermione who's side are you on?" Ron asked searching his friend.

"I I'm on …….."

**A/N: I know another cliffy oh well hey at least I got up 2 chaps in less than 24 hrs please review. Gimme ideas as well. I might update later I dunno yet if I ave tym.**

**Au Revoir**

**Slyannique**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to JK rowling.

**Chapter 6**

RECAP:

"Ha that's rich seeing you'll go out with anyone as long as they kiss you! Granger is _mine. _Your loss is _my _gain." He yelled putting an arm around Hermione.

"Come on Hermione who's side are you on?" Ron asked searching his friend.

"I I'm on …….."

NOW:

"I I'm on …….."

_Draco side _she thought in her mind immediately.

_Serves you right Ron want me now when I'm taken typical._

She was about to give her answer when memories of her Hogwarts years flashed through her mind all the insults, names and hurtful words come flooding back.

"_You filthy little mudblood!"_

"_Look it's the buck tooth beaver Granger"_

"_No one asked for your opinion you dirty little mudblood."_

"_Want one Granger be careful not to touch me though I just washed my hands"_

"_Look it's potters sidekick."_

"Hermione? Hermione are you there?" Ron asked with concern evident in his voice.

Hermione broke out of her reverie and looked up to the grinning face of Ron as more memories came flashing back to her of Ron's comfort, friendship and soothing words he gave her throughout the years.

"_Don't worry 'bout Malfoy Mione' he's just jealous."  
_

"_What are friends for?" _

_Ron, Harry and her sitting in the common room laughing. _

"_Ignore him it's just Malfoy"_

"Hermione you there? Who do you choose?" asked Ron getting impatient.

But instead of Hermione answering Ron she just took Draco's arm off her to make it easier to break free and walked over to Harry and the Weasleys looking at Draco without showing any emotions. But frankly even if Hermione didn't have any emotions Draco did. A mixture of confusion, anger, hatred and even hurt.

Hermione turned back to Ron looking at his cuts and bruises.

"What did you do to him?" She whispered to Draco without turning to look at him.

"He started" But was cut of by Hermione when she waved her hand.

_Why's she siding with him? After everything she goes running to him checking his injuries while as I have to tend and treat myself from far worse cuts and bruises because of Weasley's head start due to him being in weaslette's body and me being such a gentleman not wanting to hurt a girl unlike him._

He tried to explain to talk to her but was always being waved off. Eventually he gave up having a rush combination of anger, hatred and hurt.

He looked at the group one last time staring at Hermione's back as she healed Ron. Then he climbed the broom, mounted, and kicked off at full speed.

At the distance he heard Hermione yelling for him to return, to come back but he just kept flying without a backwards glance.

XXX

"It's okay Hermione you don't need him." Ron said putting an arm around Hermione oblivious to the fact that her eyes were prickling with tears.

"How am I suppose to get home?" She sobbed letting her tears now spill. "It's getting dark and it looks like it's gonna rain." She whined looking up to the sky.

"We'll apparate you." Fred and George chorused together. With wide grins.

"Yes but before that lets get you some hot chocolate." Said Ginny walking into the house.

XXX

Draco arrived 15 minutes later at the Leaky couldren waiting for Blaise to arrive.

"What is Draco Malfoy doing all alone?" Came an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Bug of Brown." Malfoy snapped swiping his drink of firewhisky.

"I thought you were underage to be drinking firewhisky." Lavender quoted taking the nearest seat and sittings in front of Draco.

"I am but they don't know that." Draco replied taking another swig.

"Awwws Why are you alone? I expect a good looking, wealthy wizard like you to get a beautigul witch with a flick of his wand. If you want I can keep you company" She said seductively as she flicked her hair and flattered her eyes.

"Uh thanks Brown but it's a blokes night today with me and Blaise beside aren't you with Weasley?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Yes I am but what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" she replied as she undid the first two buttons of her blouse. "Hot don't you think?"

"Yeh making me feel drowsy and tired." He replied yawning and not really paying attention.

"You know Malfoy I know a way to wake you up a bit." She said crossing her legs as she slightly brushed her foot up Draco's leg.

"I'm engaged so back off." He snapped at her and thank Merlin she got put off and left. Bumping into Blaise who gave her a quizzing look.

XXX

The Weasley twins apparated Hermione without giving her a single scratch.

"Ahh Hermione your back. Where's Draco?" asked Narcissa looking her up and down.

"Isn't he here yet?" she asked as all the color drained from her face.

"What? Of course not wasn't he with you?" She asked getting worried.

"He left before I did." She said getting worried herself.

"How did you get home?" she asked sitting down as they walked into the lounge room.

"The Weasley twins apparated me" Hermione replied putting an arm around the distressed mother.

XXX

"I should go Blaise." Draco finally declared after 20 minutes.

He went out and mounted his broom and flew out higher and higher. Suddenly he heard a loud grumble of thunder as rain started pouring indicating that a storm was coming.

He landed at the Granger Mansion after 30 minutes and knocked heavily on the door. Hermione answered.

"Draco what happened" but he just looked at her blinked and fell forward landing on Hermione with a heap drenching Hermione and making her soaking wet.

XXX

**A/N: This is a short chap I know but I tried my best please R&R. I might not review soon I'm sick and all I wanna do is sleep so R&R**

**Au revoir**

**Slyannique.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to JK rowling.

**Chapter 7**

"Draco what happened" but he just looked at her blinked and fell forward landing on Hermione with a heap drenching Hermione and making her soaking wet.

Hermione let out a loud squeal that would give the fat lady run for her money.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Narcissa rushing through the double doors. "Oh my Draco. What happened to him?"

"I don't know he knocked on the door, I opened it, he was soaking wet, fell forward wetting me can you please get him off me?" Hermione whined trying to push her fiancé off her.

"Why of course dear so very sorry. Wingardium Leviosa." She recited lifting Draco off Hermione.

"Is there a room where I can put him dear I don't think it's a good idea to take him home in this state looks like his been drink firewhisky." Narcissa commented starting to walk up the Grand staircase.

"You can put him in the room across from mine. It's up the stairs on the 3rd floor turn to the left turn in the 2nd hall, the first door on your left." Hermione instructed to her future mother in law.

"Uhh thank you dear but I cannot really remember that." She chuckled lightly.

"I'll take you." With that Hermione went up the stairs up to the 3rd floor turned left turned in the 2nd hall and opened the first room on her left.

"Here you go you can lay him on the bed I'll start a fire. Incendio" and Hermione started a fire straight away.

"Nice cosy room eh?" asked Narcissa looking around walking into the bathroom and back out. "This is what's his name? Claudius or was it Benvolio?" asked Narcissa looking at the photo of Hermione's elder brother.

"Actually both are correct it was Claudius Benvolio." Hermione said looking a the photo herself.

"Ah yes your mother loved Shakespeare's work Hermione, Claudius simply loved them. I'm sorry about your brother Hermione" said Narcissa looking at her own son.

"It's okay accidents happen we told him not to ride his bike at that time but he was simply stubborn." Said Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go help your mother clean up now make sure Draco doesn't get into more trouble will you he's such a troublemaker." Narcissa instructed walking out.

Hermione walked into the bathroom as soon as Narcissa went out. She filled a basin with warm water and put a bit of vinegar in it. She walked back into the room carrying the basin and a face cloth.

She dunked the face cloth into the warm water squeezed it and started to wipe Draco's hands arms and face. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and unzipped his jeans so he can circulate easier then she continued to wipe the cloth over his body. Lightly brushing his hair out of his face. When she was done she took the basin and returned it into the bathroom leaving Draco to rest.

XXX

Draco woke up the next morning with a searing pain in his head, pounding faster than his hear. He blinked and turned over causing the sunlight to shoot straight into his face. He blinked again looking at the new surroundings.

He was laying on a king sized bed made out of dark mahogany. With the softest mattress you could ever have. The bed was draped in dark blue silk with a sapphire coloured cotton valance. There was a tinted door to his right that he assumed lead to the bathroom a white door that lead to a wal in wardrobe and glass doubled doors with a flowery pattern that had a white brim that lead outside.

There was two bedside drawers one holding a silver, glass lamp and the other had a vase of fresh white orchids with a remote control next to it. There was a Panasonic wide flat screen TV that was in the wall directly above a cabinet lat was also in the wall and in the corner was a mahogany desk with 4 drawers a swing around chair that was facing the window directly overlooking the view and on that chair sat a beautiful girl with golden brown wave locks circuling down her middle backfast asleep.

"Granger psst Granger." Draco whispered getting out of bed and shaking her awake slightly wobbling as he did so.

Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyelids smiling as she saw an angel with a halo.

"Mmmm angel." She moaned closing her eyes again.

Draco laughed at this before regaining composure. "You think I'm an angel huh Granger. I knew I was tremendously good looking but looking like an angel that's a bonus." He said smirking a her blushing face.

"It was just that the light was rebounding off your hair Malfoy making it look like a halo don't get to conceited" she said standing up and pushing Draco out of the way causing Draco to fall.

"Gees Granger don't need to push a person with a hangover." He complained getting back up.

Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered a spell that got rid of hangovers.

"There now you can't complain." She answered strutting out of the room with Draco following her out when a house elf appeared.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Draco asked curiously.

"Master Dumbledore said that I could work for the Grangers." Dobby answered happily.

"How much are you getting paid?" Hermione asked getting annoyed.

"10 galleons a week my mistress. Now what would you two like for breakfast?" Dobby asked with that cute expression of his.

"I'll have whatever Draco's having thank you dobby." Hermione answered to the little elf.

"Ummm I'll have what I usually have Dobby do you remember what I used to have?" Draco asked the cute house elf slowly.

"Yes of course master Draco. A full English breakfast. With fried sunny side up eggs, fried French toast, bacon, sausage, tomatoes, mushrooms, cereal, black pudding, omelette, eggs Benedict, pancakes, Danishes, bake beans and a range of juice, coffee, milk, hot chocolate and tea to wash it all down." Dobby answered with a squeak in his voice.

"Very good Dobby but make sure to cook it for 2." Draco instructed to the house elf.

"Vey well master Draco it is a beautiful day I will put your breakfast outside so you can enjoy the whether." And with a crack he was gone.

"Do you eat that much Draco?" asked Hermione in pure shock that he can eat that much but still look fit no still look hot.

"Yeah breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Draco answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

XXX

"I didn't think you were serious when you said you ate that much." Hermione said as they were sitting outside and had just finished breakfast. "How can you keep in shape?" Hermione said seriously curious

"Mmm quidditch, gym, runs around the lake." Draco replied taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"I only do runs around the lake. I'm scared of flying." Hermione answered him while she looked down.

"I kind of figured that out yesterday. Your screams well lets just say the mandrake has competition." Draco laughed as he received a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"About yesterday Draco, are you still mad at me?" Hermione asked worried that he was.

"Mad no but hurt yes. I understand that Weasley was your friend all your life and I well I was your enemy but I'm trying Hermione. I am." Said Draco looking into her eyes.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Hermione asked remember that he got home later than herself.

"I went to have a drink with Blaise at the Leaky Couldren. Brown was there and man she's a slut trying to seduce me when she's with Weasley was beginning to think she's worse than Pansy." Draco answered with a laugh.

"Did you give in?" Hermione asked getting worried that her fiancé had slept with another woman.

"Nope I told her I was engaged that put her off." Draco replied looking into her eyes again.

Hermione smile with his answer and was leaning forward inching closer and when they were only inches apart.

"Draco Hermione c'mon get ready we're going Diagon Alley." Charlotte said from the door.

Hermione jumped back at her mother's voice. "Yes mother" and she ran in quickly to get changed leaving Draco outside.

Draco inwardly groaned at his future mother in laws timing. Why did she have to interrupt? He questioned himself getting annoyed before he walked in to get changed as well.

XXX

"What do you guys need?" Narcissa asked when they got to Diagon Alley.

"New quills, Standard book of spells volume 7, potion supplies and a ne broom?" Draco said hopefully

"Nice try Draco your not getting a new broom." Narcissa said with a laugh as Draco pouted at his mother.

"That's okay son you can have my thunderclap." Andrew Granger said making Draco give a wide grin.

"I need standard book of spells vol 7, new cauldron, new quills, new parchments, potion supplies, can I have an owl? New robes and can we visit the Weasleys?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Okay we'll get your books, quills parchment and potion supplies and you and Draco can go choose an owl." Charlotte advised walking towards Flourish and Blotts.

XXX

"What can I do for you?" asked a middle aged man working at the pet emporium.

"How much is that owl?" Draco asked pointing to a black eagle owl in the corner.

"Ahh that's a beaut that one will cost you a fortune." The shop keeper said looking at the owl.

"How much?" Draco asked again not caring about the price.

"496 galleons that one emported from Germany." The shopkeeper replied.

"We'll take it"

"Draco that's too much." But Draco already paid with his money.

"You're a future Malfoy. Malfoys deserve the best and beside I haven't gotten you an engagement present yet." He replie smirking at his fiancé.

Hermione smiled at her fiancé full of pure happiness and before she knew it she jumped on him kissing him pationately in front of everyone to see.

Then BANG! There was an explosion breaking them apart…….

XXX

**A/N: I am evil another cliffy theres your chap for you a long one to make up for the last one. I feel much better. review**

**Au revoir**

**Slyannique.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to JK rowling.

**Chapter 8**

XXX

Recap:

"What can I do for you?" asked a middle aged man working at the pet emporium.

"How much is that owl?" Draco asked pointing to a black eagle owl in the corner.

"Ahh that's a beaut that one will cost you a fortune." The shop keeper said looking at the owl.

"How much?" Draco asked again not caring about the price.

"496 galleons that one emported from Germany." The shopkeeper replied.

"We'll take it"

"Draco that's too much." But Draco already paid with his money.

"You're a future Malfoy. Malfoys deserve the best and beside I haven't gotten you an engagement present yet." He replie smirking at his fiancé.

Hermione smiled at her fiancé full of pure happiness and before she knew it she jumped on him kissing him pationately in front of everyone to see.

Now:

Then BANG! There was an explosion breaking them apart.

"Ron I told you not to drop too many at the same time those things are filled with gun powder. One of them is loud as it is let alone eight!" Fred yelled walking into the view. As Ron stormed out of the shop.

"What the heck was that for?" Draco yelled getting seriously pissed.

"I don't know thank you? Gees" Hermione answered turning slightly pink in the cheeks.

Draco just glared at her handed the owl and walked off.

"It's okay Hermione." Ginny soothed turning up from no where. "Malfoy's a total git sometimes he beats my brother.

"Nahh he's right that was totally inappropriate if I wanted to say thanks I should of just said so instead of jumping on him." Hermione replied in barely a whisper.

"So? He didn't need to yell at you and embarrass you in front of all these people." She answered not giving up.

"Yeh but I embarrassed him as well." She debated covering up for Draco.

"Why you covering u for that ferret anyways?" Ginny said getting very curious.

"I am not I just debate for what's right." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeh I should know." Ginny answered with a laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked giving her friend a deathly glare.

"Um Spew, giants, shouldn't use animals to test spells and potions on creatures the list is endless herms." She said with a gigglel.

"First of all its S.P.E.W not spew and 2nd what's wrong with everything you said." Hermione questioned getting a bit hurt.

"Nothing miss Serious Perfectionist of Everything Wrong." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and Serious Perfectionist of Everything Wrong?" Hermione replied a bit irritated.

"Yeh your such a perfectionist trying to perfect everything wrong." Ginny replied with a face that read 'duh'.

"Hmmph what's wrong with trying to change for the good?" Hermione asked now seriously getting annoyed at the redheaded witch.

"Nothing but _God, give us grace to accept with serenity the things that cannot be changed, courage to change the things that should be changed, and the wisdom to distinguish the one from the other." _Ginny quoted really smartly.

"Ginny why would you listen to some guy name Reindeer?" Hermione asked her friend wondering how she knew that saying.

"Reinhold Niebuhr and before you ask Harry told me." She said before she pulled Hermione out of the shop.

XXX

"Saw the little display before." Blaise said in that smug way of his.

"Don't remind me. Seriously that women can't believe I'm gonna marry such a embarrassing _thing_. So embarrassing so not fit to be a Malfoy." Draco commented as he walked around Quidditch Quality Supplies.

"Hey was she good?" Blaise said seriously curious.

"God no it was all wet ans sloppy ehh."

_Actually not bad probably practised on her hand._

"Nahh seriously mate. Was she good?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Hey do you think thes gloves match our quidditch robes?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Umm get the green ones made out of dragon hide so they match our green robes and do not change the subject." Blaise said smirking at his scowling friend.

"She was fine I guess probably practised on her hand." Draco added for a laugh.

"Don't think so more like practised on Krum." He said laughing at his once again scowling friend.

"Hey did I tell you I'm gonna get another broom?" Draco asked again changing the subject.

"No what model?" Blaise asked getting excited.

"Thunderclap." Draco said clapping his hand for effect.

"Whoa thunderclap they stopped making those they are like really fast, faster than firebolt. How you gonna get one?" Blaise said getting really interested now.

"Andrew Granger has one said he'll give it to me kool ayy?" Draco said boasting to his friend. "Advantages to marrying a Granger I guess.

"So it's true that your engaged then. I thought you weer lying to get me jealous or put off." Lavender said turning up from no where.

"One Brown, why would I lie about getting married? And two how is this your business? " Draco asked getting irritated once again.

"Just curious, you know Malfoy I can do so much better than her." Lavender said seductively flipping her hair a batting her eyelashes making Draco inwardly gag.

"Back off Brown. Seriously are you so desperate you go for engaged guys? How pathetic can you get?" Blaise said taking over from his friend.

"This is none of your business Zabini." Lavender said giving him a deadly glare.

"Nor is it yours you came up from nowhere and cut in. you know eavesdropping is pretty pathetic as well just proves you don't have a life. Oh right sorry you don't you just go around tallying how many boys you can sleep with bad luck for you that you can only count up to three then." Blaise said with a smirk earning a frustrated yell from Lavender and loud thomping of feet leading to the door.

XXX

"Hi Ms Granger where's my parents?" Draco asked as he walked into the café an started looking for his parents.

"An owl came apparently your father forgot about a Ministy Governors Ball held in Barcelona and they had to leave." Charlotte said with a smile.

"What mother as well?" Draco asked getting worried.

"Yes it's a ball for the governors and their wives." Andrew said sitting down.

"Mr Malfoy if you don't mind me asking now that you are back in the wizarding world do you plan to have a job?" Draco asked politely as he ordered a butterbeer from the waitor.

"Well actually I've decided to regain my position as an auror." He said taking a sip from his drink.

"Auror papa? So did you know the Longbottoms?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Draco once again starting to blush.

"Yes I do actually Frank was my partner we caught the criminals together before that crazy aunty of yours Draco made them go cukoo in the head." Andrew replied with a huff. "Damn good auror too."

"Yeh Neville is my friend from school their son." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Interesting tell me does Severus end up teaching at Hogwarts?" Andrew askes as he ordered another drink.

"Yes um potions master." Draco answered with a timid smile.

"Weird man that was hung up on the dark arts yet bestfriends with a muggle born that brother of Regulus even tried to get him killed wasn't for Potter he would of dies." Andrew said checking his watch.

"Yeh we found out his still teaching potions." Hermione said taking out a book getting an eye-roll from Draco.

"Yes he was really good at potions and inventing spells. Would be surprised if he didn't get the job." Andrew replied also rolling his eyes at his daughter.

"How about you Ms Granger, you planning to get a job?" Draco asked his future mother in law.

"Not sure yet I used to be a Healer at St Mungos with Lily horrible death she got." Charlotte replied with tears in her eyes.

"Wait weren't you in Slytherin?" Hermione said realising she didn't know her mother at all.

"No dear your father was in Slytherin I was in Gryffindor." Charlotte replied with a smile. "See Andrew I told you our little girl would be a Gryffindor just like me." Charlotte continued getting an annoyed grunt from her husband."

"But aren't slytherins meant to be enemies with gryffindors?" Hermione asked now confused.

"Non sense that stupid theory was started but that Tom Riddle boy whole lot of stupid pish posh trying to keep the founders names when Godric Gryffindor an Salazar Slytherin were best friends." Charlotte concluded with a very smart nod.

"She was meant to be a Ravenclaw now you see why." Andrew said gaining a hit on the arm from his wife.

"Another thing in comment with mom then hey dad?" Hermione replied with a smile getting a scowl from her father.

"Wait I forgot to ask where am I gonna stay without my parents?" Draco asked getting worried again.

"Don't worry dear I got Dobby to get some clothes for you and you'll be staying at our house." Charlotte explained taking a bite from a daish.

"Oh okay, wow six o'clock already?" I still need to get new gear for quidditch and with that he ran to the quidditch shop.

XXX

"Hi um do you have that book umm _Quality Quidditch tricks and techniques_?" Draco asked the person from the counter. " I was here earlier and they said it came in today."

"Yes actually first to get one that would be 95 galleons sir." Draco gave the correct amount and went of to continue browsing the shelves.

"Oi Malfoy what was that with Hermione earlier on? Mark my words Malfoy you stay away from her." Ron said coming through the doors.

"Tell that to her she kissed me not vice versa oh well poor Ronikins nobody wuvs him." Draco said making a face. "Oh and tell Brown to lay off me as well she cane be as bad as Pansy at times." Draco said going back to browsing as he picked up some elbow and knee pads.

"Lavender would never go on you Malfoy she's mine." Ron said his eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"You kidding me or yourself? Anyways she did and I thought you said Granger was yours?" Draco said turning back around.

"Oh your just jealous Malfoy." Ron said folding his arms and giving a smug superior look.

"Me jealous or you last time I checked I'm the one marrying your dream girl. I'm the one she kissed and I'm the one getting harassed by Brown what are you doing her anyways? You seriously can't afford anything in here." That shut Ron up a he walked back out. Bumping into Hermione.

"Hi-hi Hermione." He said grinning and starting to blush.

"Uh Hi Ron you alright? You look like a blown up tomato." This made Draco snigger in the background getting another glare from Hermione.

"Draco hurry up we're going home soon something about dad wanting to get home early to see how good you are at flying and if you fit your thunderbolt right." Hermione said feeling uncomfortable.

"THUNDERBOLT! THOSE STOPPED GETTING MADE. THEY'RE FASTER THAN A FIREBOLT. HOW'S HE GETTING ONE OF THOSE?" Ron explode out of no where.

"Umm daddy's giving it to him." Hermione answered shifting her feet. "Um mom wants to know which room you want so Dobby can get it prepared the one you had last time, one with a balcony or one downstairs?" Hermione asked keeping her composure.

"Actually I don't mind being in your room with you." Draco said suggestively as he smirked and did that annoying thing with his eyebrows. As he tried to get Ron annoyed.

"Right don't think my mom would be to happy about that not until we get married at least. Speaking about that we still need to get home and organise it." She said getting annoyed about him staring at her and suggesting that in front of Ron.

"Whatever." And he turned around to browse.

"Whatever isn't good enough!" so she walked up to Draco got his left hand and dragged him out of the store. Leaving an annoyed Ron. Staring at Hermione and Draco's linked hands.

XXX

**A/N: Chapter 8 for you hurrah. R&R love you guys awws confusing story it'll get clearer when they get to Hogwarts. Longest chapter yet YAY!!!!! Ummm Yhank you for reviewers and yeah bye.**

**Au Revoir**

**Slyannique**


	9. Author's note

A/N: Umm im trying to get a chapter up but sumfin stupid is making my comp shut down evrytime I pas 1000 words so im gonna go library and put it up sighs oh well im trying I was meant to get a chap up last Monday but glass went in my foot while I was pra

**A/N: Umm im trying to get a chapter up but sumfin stupid is making my comp shut down evrytime I pas 1000 words so im gonna go library and put it up sighs oh well im trying I was meant to get a chap up last Monday but glass went in my foot while I was practicing a hip hop routine and playing billiards dat I had to go hospital an doctors dat i didn't ave time. I was der for 7 HOURS!!**

**Au revoir **

**Slyanninque.**


	10. Chapter 9

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

**CHAPTER 9**

Disclaimer: yada yada yada nufin is mine.

Ron walked into the burrow making a disgusted grunt as he saw his sister and bestfriend making out.

"What's wrong mate?" Cam the voice of his best friend Harry Potter.

"We have a rival at quidditch now Harry." Ron said looking at his bestfriend with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked coming from behind and siting on Harry's lap.

"Malfoy's getting a ne broom." He continue matter-of-factly.

"So? Ron don't wory nothing can beat the firebolt and if Malfoy gets a Firebolt Harry's still the better flyer." Ginny answered re assuringly.

"Yeh Ron but better flyer Ginny that guys been doing flips with one hand since he was born. But i'm gettin there what broom is Malfoy getting anyways?" Harry asked putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Thunderclap." He said simply sumpin back into the couch.

"THUNDERCLAP?!" Ginny gasped as the color drained her face. "But how?" She whispered quietly no so no one can hear.

"Hermione's dad has one and he's giving it to him. I heard Malfoy talking about an avalanche as well I bet if Andre' Zossimo didn't die on one of those I bet he would of given one to Malfoy as well be glad we're not competing against an avalanche or else we're screwed." Ron replied straightening up.

"Um guys translation please. Care to fill me in?" Harry asked suddenly butting in.

"Thunderclaps, Hurricanes, Avalanches, torpidos, and so on were brooms made by the natural disasters company. They were the fastest brooms around before the stopped being mad due to Andre Zossimo dyin on an avalanche." Fred started coming up from nowhere.

"The broom was so fast he lost his balance and fell 50 feet then got hit by a bludger he was a legend before he died the best seeker in the world before that world cup that year. Since then the ministry voted to close the company down but the dumbos forgot to band the brooms altogether and now Malfoy's got a hold of one." George finished also worrying.

"Hermione cannot let this. A thunderclap? I saw him riding one when he dropped Hermione off but for quidditch. We are so screwed." Fred continued now panicking.

"Malfoy wasn't riding a thunderclap on that day was he?" Ron asked trying to remember.

"Yes he was little bro you were to caught up bashing the shits out of him that you didnt notice." George replied to his brother.

* * *

"Hermione, Draco have you started packing yet? you know you better start September 1st is creeping up we better hurry." Came the voice of Charlotte Granger.

"I'm finished mom don't need to get you knickers in a twist. How about you draco?"

"Umm yeah i've started" He yelled back looking at his room. at the exact instance Hermione walked in.

"Draco started? Yeah whatever your room is a mess your clothes are everywhere and whats that smell?"

"Umm either the egg and mayonaise sandwhich or maybe it's my clothes"he answered with a smirk.

"Yes I think it's the clothes." Hermione decided holding up a pair of green silk boxers in between her thumb and index finger looking up in discuss as she threw it in the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

"I'm a guy it's natural babe." He said with another smirk.

"Spoilt rotten." She muttered as she pushed off a pile of clothes off the bed and sat on the edge as she crossed her arms and pouted."

"Oh don't be such a baby babe it's not that bad." He said sitting next to her and smirking again.

"Don't call me babe and it is bad get packed NOW!" She yelled watching as he fell to the floor.

"Yes mother" and with that he started chucking random bits of clothes in his trunk.

* * *

"Hurry children we need to have our breakfast then its off to Kings Cross Station." Charlotte Granger yelled sending the brids out of their nests.

Hermione and Draco started trudging down the stairs with a sleepy look painted on their faces.

"It would of been nice to put clothes on dears." She determined referring to Draco's lack of clothes.

Just then Dobby popped up taking their orders Draco having his usual, Hermione having blueberry pancakes and apple juice and the folks having a raspberry danish each with a full cream coffee.

After their breakfast Hermione and Draco went back up the stairs to get ready.

"I really don't get how you can eat so much and still keep fit it so annoying i have to check what I'm heaving just so i can keep my trim waist in tact.

Draco just laughed and but his hands around Hemrione's waist. "Mmmm not sure about trim waist." He said getting a smack and a pot from Hermione.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she said crossing her arms.

"No your just curvy but i find that really hot." He quoted giving her a hug secretly smirking as he eyed the beaming faces of the Grangers out of the corner of his eye.

"You are not wearing that Hermione!" Draco debated looking at Hermione's hideous outfit. A grey tunic and black crdigan.

"What's wrong with it?" She bit back looking at her clothes.

"You are my fiance and being a future Malfoy you should dress in your best." He argued pulling her into her room.

"Yeah right your just ashamed of me you don't want your reputation to be tinted because your not only marrying a Gryffindor and and unfashionable one at that." she pouted sitting on her bed.

"You know that's not true babe." Draco spoke aware of the shadows that were looming behind the door.

"You don't want to marry me doy you." she said lying back down and stairing at the ceiling.

"At first no, but now I don't mind. Listen I'll chose wht you wear and you just relax." he said walking over to her walk in wardrobe emerging with black jeans a white tube and a leather jacket.

"I am not wearing that!" Hermione screeched looking at the revealing clothes laying on the bed.

"Hermione it is ten o'clock just change into the clothes so we can leave." Draco agrued with a smirk.

_Might be my lucky day._

Nu- uh not in a million years." She said in a low voice as she stood her ground.

"If you don't I swear I will kiss you." He said looking at her in the eyes silver meeting brown.

"You wouldnt." she said being the stubborn witch she is.

"Oh I will unless you want me too." He suggested moving a step closer as she stepped back.

"That's blackmail Malfoy."

"Oh it's Malfoy now is it."

"Draco please." she pleaded backing into the wall as Draco put both his arms on each side of her head trapping her.

He was leaning forward when Hermione ducked down and got out of his trap.

"Fine i'll wear that stupid outfit." she said walking to the bed as Draco followed her with his gave.

"uhhm hmm." She coughed looking at Draco who had a plan 'what?' on whis face.

"Get out! I'm trying to change!" Hermione screeched walking over to Draco and pushing him out of the door.

Hermione and Draco got to the station with 15 minutes to spare.

"See babe everyones lookin at you I told you it was better than you granny clothes." Draco said with a smirk.

"I think they're looking because I'm with you Draco not to mention you just called me babe when Parvati walked past the whole school will know by sundown." With that she walked on to the red Hogwarts express.

**A/N: Finally I got this chapter up anyways hope you like it please R&R they're getting to Hogwarts now so it will be clearer ummm yeh Review ppls and I might update later if not tommorow laters.**

**Au revoir**

**Slyannique**


	11. Chapter 10

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

**CHAPTER 10**

Disclaimer: yada yada yada nufin is mine.

Hermione walked on to the steaming Hogwarts express dragging her trunk and Crookshanks behind her. She had finally located the compartment containing her friends and walked in when she was met by glares and stares.

"HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE A THUNDERCLAP YOUR MEANT TO BE ON OUR SIDE!" Ginny Weasley yelled with crossed arms and tapping her foot impersonating her mother Molly Weasley.

"Yeh 'mione your a Gryffindor not a Slytherin." Harry whispered looking defeated.

"I'm a Gryffindor but my dads a Slytherin it's not my fault if he wants to give him a new broom."

"Whatever Hermione your starting to like the slimy git after all your gonna be one of them soon your gonna be a _MALFOY _Hermione your gonna be one of them. You could of done something you could of declined his proposal but no you have to agree with the wedding to make you richer than you already are admit it Hermione your a TRAITOR!" Ron yelled gaining attention from other houses. He looked at Hermione with pure hatred and disgust and before he knewe it she slapped him leaving a pink handprint stinging onn his cheeks.

"If there was any traitor's here they would be all of you because you betrayed my trust, You guys promised that you will support me no matter who my fiance was obviously you can't keep your word. Obviously you dont know what the defenition of promise means" Hermione replied with a defeated tone as she stepped out of the compartment towards the heads.

"Hiya Drake how's it living with the Grangers?" Blaise asked as he sat down next to Blaise and put his feet up.

"El horrible." Draco replied massaging his temples.

"Can't be that bad Drake tell us bout it." Pansy said sitting on Blaise's lap.

"Seriously I've never met anyone so annoying she is so. Okay she whinges about her weight even though shes already got a hot bod, She whines about how her books are getting olda and yellow I swear that woman is so annoying I'd rather live with Peeves." Draco replied with a huff.

"Why in Merlin's name are you putting up with it then?" Blaise asked putting his arms around Pansy's waist. "but then again I put up with Pansy and shes more annoying then that!"

"I am not!" Pansy bit back whacking Blaise on the sid of his head.

"Because she'll be a really good asset to the Malfoy family. One of the golden trio, Pureblood, Brightest and smartest witch of her age, and an heir of a famous wizard despite the fact that he's like Robin Hood giving to the poor and taking from the rich and was described as a dark wizard he's still famous.

"Drake who the hell is Robin hood?" Goyle asked suddenly being active in the conversation.

"Some dude that stole from the rich and gave to the poor."

"So your putting up with the annoying Gryffindor because she's a good asset to your name?" Blaise asked leaning back.

"Exactly. Besides we're at Hogwarts now the only place where I have to act all lovey dovey to the annoying lady is when Snape and Dumbledork is around so I'm free for a year at least. Anyways I need to go meet the Gryffindork at the heads compartment see you guys around and with that he was off.

* * *

"Ahh good day Mr Malfoy." Came the tight voice of Proffessor Minerva McGonagall.

"So all you do is pretty Basic you do your rounds on the weekends to give the prefects a break, you organise ocassions, you organise Hogsmeade trips an so forth. As you are already aware of you share a common room on the 5th floor so it's close to all facilities. Come meet me after the feast so I can leed you to your Common room." and soon McGonagall was out the door followed by Draco and Hermione.

Hermione didn't want to go back to her friends compartment so she decided to patrol the train instead buying a pumpkin pasty a couldren cake while she was at it. Soon she passed Padma, Parvati, Cho, Seamus and Dean, Michael who were all in one compartment and decided to join them.

"Hi guys where's Lavender?" Hermione asked hoping that she wasn't sharing the compartment.

"With Ron she never has time to be with us anymore why aren't you with them?" Dean asked the head girl.

"Had bit of a row besides I think Lavender's taken my place." she said timidly.

"Alright well then you can take her place care for a licorice wand?" Seamus replied leanding back.

"Uh no thanks."

"Anyways why were you with Malfoy before and if i heard correctly he called you babe." Parvati said with a giggle.

"Umm long story but to make a long story short I'm engaged to him." she replied staring at the shocked face of her classmates.

"Serious Hermione? God you've hit jackpot Draco Lucius Malfoy Pureblood Prince, Slytherin sex God is gonna marry you god your so lucky he's such a hottie." Padma sighed entering a dreamy stage.

"Oi stop fantasizing about Malfoy." Dean said angrily as he watched his girlfriend daydream about another guy.

"How did you do it Hermione?" Cho asked leaning back into Michael's arms.

"Ummm I didn't do anything he just sort of was engaged to me just like that."

"Yeh and pigs can fly Hermione Draco Malfoy we're talking about you just can't all of a sudden be engaged to him like that you must of done something." Parvati said with another giggle.

"I've been betrothed to him since birth I couldn't of done anything and please no questions asked." and that was that.

* * *

The sorting finished and everyone was enjoying the marvelous feast. Hermione deciding to temprarily refuge with Parvati, Dean, and Seamus a little bit further down the table was feeling a bit down but lighter no matter. She felt like she finally escaped the safety net of her friends.

After the feast Draco and Hermione followe Proffessor McGonnagal to the fifth floor to locate their common room. The portrait was a picture of Satine and Christian from Moulin Rouge. Mcgonagall explained that they had to show they're badge before reciting the password so that Jack and Rose can determine visitors from the heads. Mcgonagall left them to explore the common room.

They entered before saying the password ' Sparkling diamond' (a/n: Is that what satine is called?). Hermione stred in awe at the white and black room there were marble floors, black leather sofas a marble fireplace, a white grand piano and a black desk next to a black book shelf filled with books. There was a window that viewed the hogwarts grounds. To their left was a swinging door that led to the kitchen that only held the essentials fridge, sink, microwave, oven, toaster sink cupbourd cutlery and a bench with 3 bar stools. There was a grand marble starcase with a mahogany railing that went around. On the landing was 3 mahogany doors with gold plaques one saying Hermione Jean Granger which was on the left, one saying Bath room which was in the middles and one saying Draco Lucius Malfoy which was on the right. All of which were written in fancy curly writing.

Hermione entered her bedroom and was amazed it had pink walls with a crimson feature wall a king sized bed with silk burgandy sheets a mahogany desk , 2 mahogany bedside tables with a dimmed lamp, a mahogany vanity and her trunk sat at the end of her bed with crookshanks purring on top. there was another Mahogany door that led to the bathroom that was decorated in silver and gold. It had a wood jacuzzi that was as big as a swimming pool a Marble shower that could fit 8 people, and a marble sink with a gold swans head with it's mouth open to let out water and 2 taps. There was another door that lead to Draco's room.

Draco had the same room as Hermione only a mirror image so everything was opposite. He had emerald walls and a black feature wall he had orchids around the rooms and of course his decor was green.

* * *

After Hermione finished exploring she went back down to the common room and sat next to Draco who was doing a wizarding crossward. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder before Draco stood up pacing.

"What wizarding band sings 'Crazy Elf'?"

"Umm Weird sisters?" Hermione replied confused."Ummm Draco I've got a couple DVD's umm McGonagall said that theres a remote here somewhere that magically conjures a screen we can watch them if you want."

"No it's okay." Draco replied without looking at her.

"I also have a couple books if you want to read" Hermione said getting up.

"No i'm fine-"

"How about we go see whats in the kitchen-"

"Granger shut up! Gees I've never met anyonemore annoying than you. God you talk to much, you whine too much seriously. Listen Granger there's no prying eyes here so you can just drop the act and leave me alone! When there's no one around we act how we used to not like some lovey dovey couple got it? In other ways stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours and we can drop the blasted act!" Draco yelled sitting back down as Hermione stared at him as her vision blured and turned glassy from her unshed tears.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sincerely confused.

"Seriously Granger and people call you the brightest witch oh her age when your as thick as two planks of wood. I mean what I just said Granger now there's no parents we can drop the act. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I'm gonna be tied down with you for the rest of my life the least I can have is to enjoy my freedom and bachelor days for at least a year. Where I'm free from _you."_ Then smack Hermione slapped Draco square on the face her tears falling freely now as she ran up the stairs and slamming the door shut. Letting her sobs and tears escape her as she beat herself for being so stupid for believing Draco Malfoy truely changed.

* * *

**A/N: There you go chapter 10 poor Hermione. Well I had to do that to make things clearer and to keep there characteristics. And to slow things down a bit and besides as hot draco malfoy may be (well not anymore now that his 20) He still is a complete git, bastard and bad boy oh well. Plese review guys. I'll love you more.**

**au revoir**

**Slyannique**


	12. Chapter 11

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

**CHAPTER 11**

Disclaimer: yada yada yada nufin is mine.

Hermione walked around the grounds by herself what else could she do her friends are on Ron's side though occassionally Harry or Ginny would join her but they believe Ron would do something drastic if they were to side with Hermione. Sometimes she would result to hanging around Cho, Parvati, Padma, Michael, Seamus or Dean but she feels like an outsider because they've been a group for ages and she feels like she's interupting and as for Draco she doesn't want to see that bastard ever again.

So in result Hermione Granger is left strolling the grounds by herself watching people laugh and smile as someone mentioned something funny. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione spotted her old group. Everyone seemed to have somebody except for her. Ginny had Harry, Ron had Lavender heck even Neville had Luna and her no one.

She wouldn't normally mind hanging with Parvati but she keeps asking about Malfoy. Just her luck right? she couldn't bare talk about it so she avoids them. Besides Parvati was with Seamus, Dean with Padma, Cho with Michael it'll just make her feel even more left out why on earth does everyon have to have a partner? Well really Draco was his partner but his with the greengrasses he's got both of them Daphne and what's her face Astoria?

Hermione not bearing the lonliness of outside decided to stroll inside. But inside was worse. She walked pass people making out in the corridors and passed lets say empty classrooms with alot of _magic _and _charms_ getting used inside. Hemrione would usually dock points or break them up or give out detentions but she just wasnt in the mood so in result? After hours of strolling she leads herself to the great oak duble door of her belove place. The library.

Hermione walked inside smelling her favourite aroma of dusky books, old parchment and dried ink dancing in the air. She walked around the shelves looking through book after book realising shes read every book in the library exept...

Hermione looked at the screen door leading to the restricted section.

_I'm allowed I'm head girl I have the privelage to go to the restricted section even if it is after curfew and it is drawing me in but why do I feel guilty. _Hermione thought looking at her watch that now said 11 o'clock.

Hermione decided she needed to be the brave Gryffindor she was to fight her hesitation. So without further ado she pushed the screen door open listening to the creak and the hollow crash it made as it hit the back door. She walked in slowly with her heart racing threatening to jump out of her chest but she kept walking listening to her footsteps clashing against the solid ground. She could feel someone elses pressence but when she looked around no one was there. She continued walking listening to light showers by the window drip drip drip. She turns around then crash straight into someone solid. The person hold up their lantern peering into her eyes.

"Gods Granger watch where your going will you your not the only one around here you know." Came the irritated voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Well sorry _Malfoy_ I didn't expect anyone else here what are you doing her anyways_?"_

"Your not the only one that has a privellage you know I am head boy as well as you being head girl meaning I am allowed here just as well are you are?"

"I know that Malfoy I'm just asking what your doing her at this hour I'd expect you to be shacked up with someon by now."

"why do you say that Granger? Jealous are we?"

"You wish what ar you doing her?"

"Well Granger I was searching a book that isn't in my library but when I found it It seems to be stuck and doesnt want to open."

"Gees Malfoy can't even open a book? Now I've seen everything."

"FYI Granger Its just stuck it seems to be locked or something."

"Yeh lemme try." and with that Draco gave Hermione a black leather bound book with the same ouline of a six sided star as her neclace along with the Ruby or amethys on each point and a gold letter d in old english writing engraved in the middle of the star.

"Ummm Malfoy that picture looks familliar what's it suppose to mean?" Hermione asked tracing the image with her fingertips and trying to open it to her amzaement it did and handed it to Draco who wasn't as suprised.

"If you must know Granger It's a biography of a great wizard. Everyone had different opinions on him some say he was darker than dark as evil as evil could get. Others say he was soft and had a pure heart while others just know him as a great wizard not good nor bad."

"Oh ok why do you want to know about him then and what's his name?"

Draco sighed and searched his fiance. _Brightest witch of her age? Yeah and pigs can fly, well technically they can just levitate them but that's different._

"Diablo Montero, otherwise known as The Great Diablo."

"Why do you wanna know so much 'bot this guy anyways sounds worse than Voldemort If you ask me."

"No one's asking you Granger and why I'm so interested? Well I am about to marry his heir may aswell do some research on him about his past, family bloodline you name it."

"Wait you mean that's my...?"

"Yes Granger your a descendant of Diablo. According to my other research he was burnt to death along with his wife Trinity and son Terrence but according to the story he had a daughter Danica which escaped the horrible faith and ran to live in a cottege she soon married a wizard named Marvolo Granger and had a son named Thor who kept the blood line but Marvolo died when their son Lawrenzo was nine leaving the widow to fend for her son and himself anyways according to rumours of the legend and along with a few profecies Diablo cursed and swore that his most powerful heir will rise to continue_ and_ finish what he started. People say that his heir will success in conquering the world like rumours say Diablo tried to accomplish while others say his heir will simply gain success in promoting the equality that Diablo wanted yet till this day no one knows what **The heir of The Great Diablo** will accomplish but after so many years they are still waiting for the said heir to continue and finish Diablo's work."

Hermione stared at her fiance drenched in pure shock what if she was that heir? what if it was one of her shildren? what if the truth is that the heir will conquer the world and be evil? Instead of being pure at heart ad promoting equality?

Hermione was scared not beacause she was an heir but for the fact that if it was her she could do bad because it's in the blood its in her genes.

"It's getting late." Hermione said with a tight shrill in her voice. "We better get back before we get caught but before Hermione could walk out of those swinging screen doors Draco spoke.

"Don't worry it's not you." And he was out of the screen doors before she was.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know it's a short chapter but I'm running out of ideas. Please review guys and give me ideas coz I'm blacking out I have all these ideas for a new fanfic but If i start that one I'll probably end up abonding this one so I have to finish this one in order to start the other one and put my ideas in that one so I don't abondon this one and am I making any sense at all or am I just babbling away? ok in english SOS i need HELP!!

au revoir

**Slyannique**


	13. Chapter 12

THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO.**

Blah blah blah I do not own Harry Potter.

P.S: watch Harry potter in the hood on youtube it's funny as even if I haven't watched it in ages.

**Chapter**

Hermione got back to the common room after a really um lets say weird conversation with Draco Malfoy. Well okay she got some answers but doesn't mean it's not weird what's this thing about heir stuff I mean hello totally clueless teenager here S.O.S please. But anyways it was helpful none the less the heir of a well known wizard wow that's totally big but still confusing. Is there ever a normal year at Hogwarts?

XXX

Draco Malfoy was casually walking up the stairs towards the common room when he heard voices.

"She's such a slut I mean first Ron now Malfoy I wonder who next." That's when he noticed that it was Lavender Brown and the Patil twin whatever her name was.

That's when he cleared his throat notifying them of his presence.

"If there was a slut around here it would be you Brown if I recall you're the one who's going out with Weasley yet still tried to jump me at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco announced with a smirk as the Gryffindor's cheeks began to get a rosy tint in her cheeks.

"By the way twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch tomorrow noght for both of you now get back to bed.!"

XXX

Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch when Draco finally got in. She ws very beautiful even he says so himself just a really annoying possessive woman is all. He would of gone for her even if she was a mudblood if it wasn't for her annoyingly know-it-all persona that really is getting on to his nerves. But still very beautiful indeed with that glow.

_Get out of it Draco you broke her heart she won't take you back now even if you still are her fiancé. _

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione asked taking Draco out of his reverie.

"Um I just got in now what are you ding down here?" He asked averting his eyes as she sat up and stretched showing a bit of skin in between the hem of her shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Waiting for you" she mumbled thinking he didn't hear but oh he did.

"Why were you doing that? You know Granger I'm not a baby I can handle myself." Draco smirked at the blush rising in her cheeks.

_Two girls blushed in what and hour must be a new record._

"I was just worried is all after all it is already past one o'clock but umm I'll just go to bed now." She finished getting up but was caught by Draco before she could move.

"Worried about me Granger why I'm flattered but as I reacall I did say It's fine to drop the act." He said leaning in closer until they were only inches apart.

"I wasn't playing an act Malfoy. I do not play acts." Hermione bit back tying to release from her fiance's grip.

"Oh yeah? Well what's this act the nwhere you act like you care for me huh? You don't call that an act?"

"No because I do care for you Malfoy even if you don't." She said finally getting her wrist free and running to ascend the stairs before she heard a muffled voice say…

"Aegre fero."

XXX

Draco woke up with rays of sunlight streaming through the gap in the drapes. Squinting to see the time. Holy Macaroni late to transfiguration just what he needs a lecture from the old professor McGonagall woohoo just the way to start the day.

When he walked in ther was only one spare seat left nest to Granger yay even more joy.

Why did weasel have to sit next to that Brown girl? Why did Potter have to sit with that Longbottom boy? and why did Blaise have to sit with Pansy? For crying out loud!

So without a word he sat next to Granger slumping there like he was pained to sit there when really he was more then happy to and wouldn't really care less.

"Mr Malfoy why are you late?" Came that annoying voice of that old woman.

"My alarm clock's not working professor." He said quietly before slumping back down trying to look over Hermione's shoulder to figure out what they're doing.

"What are we doing Granger?" He whispered huskily as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Pg 124 Malfoy learning about transfiguring ties into furniture and please move back your invading my space." She said rather irritated.

"Oh really well I'll just get a little closer then." He answered smirking at her irritated expression.

"Please Malfoy I'm trying to work pkease move back a little I feel very uncomfortable with you there." She answered moving her chair a little more to the left.

"Oh I'm so hur my_ fiancé_ can't even stand being in sucha a close vicinity as me I'm so shattered." He said clutching his heart acting hurt.

"Seriously Malfoy you're the one that hurt me not the other Way around so get over yourself." She whispered quite loud, loud enough for the tables around them to hear.

"I said sorry for that Granger." He whispered feeling guilty as she turned to side not daring to look at him.

Sighing he ordered "Be at the common room by seven o'clock sharp I have something for you." And with that he went back to reading on how to transfigure ties into furniture.

XXX

At approximately four past seven Hermione arrived at the common room greeted by an angry Draco.

"Your late." He said getting up to greet her.

"By four minutes Malfoy get over it what do you want."

He told her to get changed so she did and when she got back she was in a short black cotton dress that made her look even more beautiful.

"Close your eyes." He demanded and without asking complied.

As soon as her eyes were shut he took out his handkerchief and tied it around her eyes. Hearing a sigh from Hermione as she breathed in his muscular scent from the handkerchief.

Without even knowing Hermione was led to the window and on to Draco's Nimbus 2001

"Oh no Draco I am not flying no way especially not blindfolded." She said with her determined tone.

"Don't you trust me? We've gone flying before." He said climbing on behind her."

"Not blindfolded and no I don't trust YOU!" She yelled as Draco set of earning a sream from his fiancé that let's just say would kill Voldemort.

"Calm down I won't let you fall." He said doing a couple loops an cut backs.

"Calm down I'm flying with my enemy of seven years! Not to mention blindfold-"

That's when she shut up because Draco's arms had just circled his waist and was now right next to her face.

"We're almost there." After a shile of flying he finally landed helping Hermione off the broom.

Hermione made to take the blindfold off but Draco stooped her.

"Not yet love just a bit of walking." After about 5 minutes of walking Draco finally took off her blindfold.

Hermione was absolutely gobsmacked at the sight that in front of her.

They were by a river on grass as green as it could be. On the grass was a picnic blanket with food already set out for them. I t was perfect with dragonflies an fairies flying around giving a light glow along with the moon.

"I got Dobby to make us some food and my mother taught me how to cook so some of it is mine." He said leading her to the blanket as they sat down.

There was mashed potatoes, roast turkey, a seafood plate, baked oyster with melted cheese, there was steak with three containers of gravy, Mexican sauce, and honey sauce. God the food was endless with pumpkin soup and lemon chicken and rice and so much more not to mention the dessert. There was a lemon cheesecake, and mouse and a bowl of frozen raspberry, strawberry and blueberries next to a cup of cream not to mention the pitchers of pumpkin juice and butter beer the list was endless.

"Try the steak with Mexican sauce I made that" Draco said placing the said food onto a plate.

"Oh Merlin Draco this is delicious" Hermione exclaimed as she cut a piece of steak.

"Try this as well took me two years to master how to make it." Draco exclaimed giving her a baked oyster having a big grin on his face knowing she liked his food.

After trying all the main meals Draco urged her to try the lemon cheesecake.

"I never mastered how to make this so I asked my mother to cook it or else if I fed my version to you most likely you'll get food poisoning." Draco said with a laugh.

After eating so much they just sat out there watching the fairies and dragonflies play with each other. Draco waved his wand and all the mess was gone. They sat in silence with Draco's arm casually draped around her shoulders and her head on his. That's when she shivered lightly and Goosebumps awoke. Withought thinking Draco took of his black blazer and put it around her to keep her warm his arm staying around her a bit longer than needed.

After staying like that in content Draco brought Hermione's chin up looking into her eyes of chocolate before saying "gracias" before he touched his lips to hers.

XXX

**A/N: There you go. I finally thought of something to write yay it was my sisters b'day yesterday and we had a sort of picnic so that's how I got my thoughts. Anyways Aegre Fero means I am sorry in Latin I think or is it Spanish? Whatever it means sorry and gracias means thank you but most of you might already know that.**

**Au revoir**

**Slyannique stryker**


	14. Chapter 13

THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO.**

I do not own Harry Potter. Yada yada yada

**Chapter 13**

Hermione and Draco arrived at the common room just before midnight.

"Love it's getting late you should get ready fore bed." Hermione said taking her hand away before realizing that Draco had a dead grip on it.

"Draco." She warned glaring at him but here mouth twitching slightly upwards.

"What I'm not doing anything." He said innocently as he started smirking.

"Draco I really am not in the mood to play tug of war using my hand we have school tomorrow and I am really tired." She uttered yawning to prove her point.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep with me instead?" He said smiling down on her.

"Draco we're not married yet besides who said I forgive you for breaking my heart. Huh? With what you did a simple picnic dinner can't even cut. You'll even be lucky if I ever forgive you at all." She said smirking that would knock his smirk right off his face not intending to hurt his feelings.

Draco briefly looked at her as he could practically feel his heart shatter into tiny pieces.

He finally let go of her wrist as he turned around to go to his bedroom extremely hurt by her piercing and agonizing words.

"Draco?" She spoke quietly turning her head to try and see her face apparently he was to tall. He just walked to his room without a backward glance.

Hermione acting purely on instinct decided to follow before realizing the door was locked. She knocked lightly but no one answered. Feeling guilty and rather concerned she continued knocking gradually increasing in volume.

"Draco?" She asked as she continued pounding on his door. Before she gave up and finally muttered 'alohamora.' And with a click the door opened finally allowing her access to his room.

"Draco?" She asked looking around. "Draco are you in here?" She muttered looking around getting scared as he was nowhere to be seen before someone's arms circled her waist from behind. Someone who was hiding behind the door.

"I know you weren't mad at me anymore." He whispered huskily to her ear as she lightly nibbled her earlobe.

"Now Draco I didn't come here because I was forgiving you but purely because knowing you, you might do something rash." She said and if possible he got even more hurt than he was before. Kick him when his down won't you Hermione.

The second time that evening he let go of her slightly pushing her away towards the door as he walked towards his bed pulling his covers back to get ready for bed.

"Draco?" She asked one more time. Seriously people think she's so intelligent but she needs more words in her vocabulary.

"Don't." He said briefly as he got in bed and turned his lam off. "Just make sure the door doesn't hit you butt on the way out."

Hermione sighed as he walked up to his bed and turned his bed light on, earning a groan from Draco as he turned towards her squinting in the dimmed light.

"What now?" He asked before Hermione swiftly bent down placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna borrow one of your shirts. I can't be bothered walking all the way to my room." She said quietly before waling to his wardrobe and pulling out a black bottom down shirt.

"Does this mean your sleeping here then?" Draco asked through the bathroom door as he was plopped onto elbow.

"Obviously." She said buttoning the last few buttons on her shirt. Well his shirt really.

"You look really cute in my shirt you know that?" He said scooting over so she could get in.

"Mmm I forgive you." She said lightly kissing him again before snuggling up to his chest as one arm casual draped around her.

XXX

Hermione awoke with the suns raise streaming through the gap of the curtains.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered turning in his arms to see his face.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed as he snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"We start class in 25 minutes" she said faintly getting up from his bed and picking up the black dress she wore the previous day.

XXX

"Okay class today we are going back to review how to transfigure ties into furniture." McGonagall announced as she borrowed a tie from Dean Thomas and transfigured it into a chair as she sat on it scanning the room.

"I am going to partner you today you will be partnered depending on you capability so for example if your really hopeless at this practical not to mention transfiguration itself I will partner you with someone you has great academic results." She concluded taking out a roll of parchment which stated the partnerships.

"Parkinson, Finnigan"

"Longbottom, Greengrass"

"Thomas, Bulstrode"

"Nott, Patil"

"Brown, Zabini."

"…"

"Potter, Granger"

"Weasley, Malfoy."

_Great Partnered with Weasley._

XXX

Hermione met each other by the lake Hermione sitting reading a book, while Draco lay on her lap as she stoked his hair.

"Ow what is, Hey your wearing the ring." Draco said noticing the blue diamond on a white gold band fitting perfectly on her."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that did it hurt you?" Hermione asked concern etched all over her.

"Nah anyways your wearing the ring!" Draco exclaimed getting up as he took Hermione's hand looking at the stone glistening in the sunlight.

"Yeah why don't you want me to?" I can take it off if you want. Hermione asked starting to slip the band off her finger.

"No don't take it off. Now that you wear it, it only symbolizes that you belong to me." He said pointing to himself as he tackled Hermione to the ground and attacked her with tickles and kisses oblivious that a certain red-head was watching them from afar with steam practically coming out of her eyes. Watching as the ferret touched her, watching as he brushed his lips over her knuckles, Watching as he was the one with _his_ girl.

XXX

"Hermione." Harry called as she walked down the corridor.

"What's this going on with you and ferret?" He asked as he fell into step with her.

"Well he is my fiancé isn't he?" She replied s she checked her timetable.

"Yeh but doesn't precisely mean you have to act all snuggly together." He mumbled looking at her intently.

"Harry remember I told you that I used to have a crush on him around my fourth year that's why I went to so much trouble to look good and that's why I accepted Viktor's offer to make him jealous?" Hermione asked looking intently at her.

"Well I think my old feelings are back for him and at least now I know that he has feelings for me too and well I want to give t a shot." She said smiling as she played with her ring.

"Hermione's in love." Harry chanted in a sing-song voice as he skipped down the hallway.

"Why you HARRY!"

XXX

Hermione and Draco did their rounds and headed back to the common room. As soon as they walked in Draco tackled her straight to the couch straddling her as he tickled and kissed her face before Hermione's gave a sigh and uttered three powerful words.

"I love you."

Draco face turned into stone as soon as she uttered those words he looked her directly in the eyes before say…

XXX

**A/N: There's chapter 13 woohoo. Today's 13/5/2008 an it's 21 days till my b'day. WOOPIDOO!! Anyways you know a good bday present is revies so pres purple button under.**

**Love you all**

**sly**


	15. Chapter 14

THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter. Duh?

**Chapter 14**

Hermione and Draco did their rounds and headed back to the common room. As soon as they walked in Draco tackled her straight to the couch straddling her as he tickled and kissed her face before Hermione's gave a sigh and uttered three powerful words.

"I love you."

Draco face turned into stone as soon as she uttered those words he looked her directly in the eyes before getting up and offering him her hand.

"It's getting late I think we should get to sleep unless you want to miss out on charms tomorrow." He commented as he watch her get on to her own feet lightly brushing her clothes.

"Yeh I wouldn't want that now would I?" She said walking past him towards her bedroom door completely avoiding his eyes in the process.

"Hermione?" Draco asked turning to where she was headed to.

"Just don't Draco, I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered slightly turning to glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Hermione don't do this." But she was gone before he could finish his sentence.

XXX

Hermione awoke from her sleep feeling like well like crap basically.

_Stupid , stupid Hermione why did you just have to confess your un-dying love for the ferret huh? So stupid!_

Hermione strolled down the corridors before breakfast started after all not many students would be up at this hour.

"Hermione!" came the voice of one flustered Ginny Weasley with her boyfriend Harry Potter.

"What are you doing up? And Hermione you look like Filch." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Gee Ginny thanks." Hermione said sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Oh come on Hermione I was only joking anyways what's up? Oh and Harry shoo!" Ginny said flicking her wrist in attempt to make a shoo motion.

"I know when I'm not wanted!" Harry said pouting as he stomped away. Leaving two giggling Gryffindors.

"Anyways Hermione what is really up?" Ginny asked looking intently at her friend.

"Well I told Draco that I loved him to make a long story short." Hermione muttered slumping into the nearest bench lining the walls.

"You what? Hermione what did he reply?"

"Nothing he just said we should get to sleep if we don't want to miss charms. Ginny does that mean he doesn't love me in return?" Hermione asked tears starting to prick the back of her eyelids.

"Maybe he didn't hear you." Ginny offered trying to make her best friend feel better.

"He heard me I could turn his face turned into stone and why would he just get up and tell me to go to bed. He heard me Ginny that's why he avoid the question." Hermione said getting up.

"Maybe it's plain and simple the way it used to be I'm his fiancé and the only reason why he's treating me like this is because he has no choice. Anyways Ginny I'm gonna go get ready." With that Hermione was gone.

"Hermione." Came the voice of the least person she wanted to see of course Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Draco?" But before she could even finish she was trapped to the wall with Draco pinning her to it.

"why are you avoiding me? Is it because I'm to cowardly to confess my love for you just like you did? Well Granger you should know by now that I don't show or confess any form of emotion but if it would make you a happy witch fine I love you too Happy?" He said amazingly all in one breath before connecting his lips to hers in a bruising kiss angering one nearby Ron Weasley.

XXX

_That ferret is getting on my nerves._

Thought one flaming Ron Weasley as he watched the blasted ferret touch _his _girl.

_The nerve of the boy I will get my revenge._

XXX

Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand down a corridor getting stares from well basically everyone. When Draco had to quickly get something from the next room.

"Wait for me so we can get to lunch together yeah?" He asked as he paused to look at her.

"Yeah of course." And soon he was on his way oblivious to the fact that his fiancé was getting dragged away by one Ronald Weasley.

XXX

When Draco finally emerged from the room carrying a book on ancient magic he realized that Hermione was gone.

"Hermione come out this isn't funny." Draco said looking around for his fiancé.

"Hermione?" Before he lost his mind he ran down the corridor searching every room for the future Mrs Malfoy.

"Potter." He yelled racing after Harry as he turned towards the great hall for lunch.

"Yes Maloy?" Harry said calmly acted as though it was everyday that he would be caught talking to Malfoy.

"Hermione have you seen her I told her to wait for me so we can go to Lunch together but when I got back she was gone." Draco explained panic carved into his features.

"Draco she might of just gone somewhere." Harry said although he to was getting worried because he knows as a fact that Hermione doesn't go anywhere without telling anybody first.

"Draco I have something that might help you find her come with me." And soon Harry and Draco were racing up staircases towards the Gryffindor tower.

XXX

"Ron let me go!" Hermione cried as she was carried towards the shrieking shack.

"Why Hermione, why do you allow Malfoy your enemy of six years to touch you yet you don't even let me your best friend of six years to touch you?" Ron asked as she plopped Hermione on the ground immobilizing her in the process.

"Ron I did love you yet you treated my love for you like a dirty cloth, you knew how much I loved you yet you still went and started kissing Lavender in front of me that was the most agonizing and piercing days of my life and yet you acted like you didn't care well Ron I have needs too, I can't just carry on watching you while you treat me as a last resort I loved you for six years Ron but eventually I gave up eventually I started giving my love to someone, loved me in return, someone who saved me from shredding tears that you once gave!" Hermione cried looking into the eyes of her best friend.

"Loved me for six years if your forgetting Hermione you liked Malfoy _and_ Krum in our fourth year and now you've gone back to Malfoy!" Ron said as his face turning dangerously to the shade of beetroot.

"Ron the keyword was like I liked them Ron while as I loved you. But Ron I have had enough you went around to different girls because you knew that I would always be there you only started paying me attention when you found out I was engaged to Malfoy and was actually happy about it! Ron I have learnt to love Draco he makes me happy and I learnt to move on and Ron you should too!" Hermione sobbed as tears slid down her face.

"You actually love that ferret!" Ron exclaimed his anger now clearly visible.

"Yes Ron and I'm going to marry him next summer."

XXX

"Far out potter that thing almost killed me! Remind me again why we even tried to get into this whomping willow" Draco complained as they started walking down the tunnel.

"Because you love Hermione and you want to save her and the fastest way to save her is if we go through this tunnel." Harry answered now clearly annoyed.

"Oh yeah where does this tunnel even go to?" Draco asked as he quietly muttered lumos to his wand.

"The shrieking Shack." Harry muttered briefly as he continued walking.

"THE WHAT?" Draco asked as he all of a sudden paled.

"The shrieking shack Malfoy why are you scared?" Harry asked amusement cearly seen along his features.

"Of course not Potter lead the way.

XXX

"Ron just let me go and I might forgive you." Hermione pleaded as tears streamed down her eyes.

"No Hermione you love me you have to break off the engagement and marry me." Ron demanded as he gripped Hermione's wrist.

"Ron let go your hurting me." And soon Ron let go but began to withdraw his wand.

"If you can't love me I'll make you love me."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as he directed the spell to his best friend giving Draco enough time to run to Hermione taking her into his arms kissing her all over as he sobbed into his chest.

"Ron drop your wand." Harry warned watching as Ron carefully put down his wand.

"Why did you do it Ron?" Harry asked as he too put down his wand.

"because I thought she still loved me in return." Ron replied not being able to look at Hermione.

"Ron I will always love you but only as my brother now I hope you understand." Hermione explained as she stood up and went to her two best friends.

"I will always love the both of you for you are my best friends." And soon they had a small group hug.

"Ahem sorry to break up your little gathering but if we don't get back soon someone will notice us gone and get your arm off my fiancé's waist Weasley!" Draco warned as the friends started laughing together.

XXX

**A/N: Hi it's me again umm I think I'll have one or two more chapters and then n epilogue. I feel so happy to finally come near to the end of my fanfic I think I'm going to cry anyways review by the way I'm going cam so I might not be able to update in a while but review. Please answer the polls too.**

**Poll 1. **

**a. Draco and Hermione should have a beach wedding**

**b. Draco and Hermione should have a wedding at a wizard oark with a lake and waterfalls and stuff.**

**C. they should get married at a wizarding church.**

**Poll 2.**

**They should have two children one boy one girl**

**They should have a boy**

**They should have a girl**

**They shouldn't have any children.**

**Poll 3.**

**Hermione and Malfoy would live in an apartment**

**Would live in the mafloy manor**

**Would live in a new built manor.**


	16. Chapter 15

THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter **

**XXX**

**CHAPTER 15**

"One year gone and past again and I am deeply distraught at the thought of our seventh years leaving as they graduate and move on with their lives. I particularly enjoyed this batch got to know most of them and even made good friends with a few so I am quite sad to accept the fact that they will leave us after seven years of education at Hogwarts. I will say a couple stories about this batch like I do every year." Dumbledore began with such pain as he stood towards his students.

"Seven years ago a batch of first years entered those very double doors and got sorted three of the most famous being the golden trio Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and our Head Girl Hermione Granger who all got sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor. They of course made friends but like normal people also made enemies including Voldemort and a few Slytherins including our very own Head Boy Draco Malfoy. Now Draco's family has been serving as spies for the last roughly eight years after their best friends the Grangers fled our world away from Charlotte Granger's family who of course followed the dark lord."

"Every year this batch got involved in such deadly and terrorizing experiences in our first year our Golden Trio conquered the dark by retrieving the _Philosopher's stone._ The Philosopher's stone was invented by my great friend Nicholas Flamel. This stone contains the elixir of life making whoever drinks it have a longer lasting life and immune to any illnesses. That very year Gryffindor rightfully accepted the house cup beating Slytherin from their seven year winning streak by only ten points but of course we also congratulate the Slytherins for a marvelous year."

"Our second year was of course no exception to being a normal year that very year lots of our students got petrified after attacks from an animal so venomous that whoever looks into it's eyes will welcome a cold death which already one student experienced fifty years ago. Of course Myrtle still roams our ground and actually has her own bathroom. Harry Potter of course once again defeated Tom Riddle saving his best friend's sister and now his fiancé Ginerva Weasley from accepting a death. He killed the basilisk via Godric Gryffindor's sword which he retrieved from the sorting hat that my phoenix Fawks sent for me. Of course we also must thank professor sprout with her mandrakes which caused our petrified to revive."

"Now our third year well Harry reunited with his grandfather Sirius Black who sadly died two years later without his name being cleaned you see it wasn't him that betrayed his friends but another of their friend Peter Pettigrew they well lets just say aimed to change the past and succeeded. Saving not just one innocent life but two."

"Our fourth year was not just a sad year but also a year full of envy, pain and yet excitement. Our friends from Durmstrang and Beuxbatons visited us as they competed in the triwizard Tournament Harry and Cedric both won but unfortunately one of our teachers turned out to be a fraud and turned out cup into a portkey sending our champions to a graveyard which unfortunately killed out dear Cedric in the process while reviving the dark lord."

"Now our fifth year well the ministry was not on our side sending rumors out not just about Harry but about me as well. Death eaters invaded the department of ministry causing our spy to be sent to Azkaban thankfully we released him though or else an innocent life would have been taken. Unfortunately though that year Sirius passed away saving the life of Harry killed by his own cousin ad still the ministry would still chose to believe that we were not in danger.

"Now last year Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry killing all the horcruxes and thanks to Draco Harry retrieved the elder wand one of the deathly hallows killing the dark lord once and for all. Draco well he did his job from the threat of his family being killed so we thank Draco for his involvement."

"Now this year was full of peace and harmony not to mention house unity and we congratulate our heads Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy who will get married this autumn a couple days after summer. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini who plan to get married during the summer. Daphne Greengrass and Theodorre Nott who will get married soon but still haven't decided a date, Neville Longbottom and Luna love good who plan to marry Christmas season next year, Susan Bones and Ron Weasley (who dumped Lavender after hearing about her activities.) who also plan to marry during the yuletide and of course Harry potter and Ginny Weasley who will marry as soon as Ginny graduates. Now I'm sure your bored from my talking so I'm going to hand you to our heads Hermione and Draco."

"Hey guys now there's no more stories left since Sir already covered everything but all I have to say is that we are very honored in having blessed with my magic and having the opportunity to get educated in this school where I have made great friends and met my wonderful fiancé . Want to add anything Draco?"

"Umm yeh I'm happy for being educated here glad I didn't ended up getting shipped off to Durmstrang and happy to meet so much people and that it's like I'm leaving everything behind as I move on and leave my home for seven years and I think no I'm certain that I will miss this place an all the memories it holds."

XXX

"Hermione hurry up we start in ten minutes." Exclaimed Ginny as she walked into Hermione's dressing room.

"Oh my God Hermione you look stunning" Hermione said eyeing Hermione in her white flowing gown that looked like water. As her hair was in a neat bun with her small white gown tiara placed perfectly on her head and her gloves attached to her hands.

"I know Ginny you go ahead and I'll be there in a sec.

Soon there was a knock on the door and when Hermione opened it she immediately regretted it as se hid behind the door.

"Draco! What are you doing here? Your not suppose to see me before the wedding or else we'll be cursed. I'll be out in a sec now please go."

XXX

"We are here today to celebrate the nuptial of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in this holy matrimony if you find that this couple should not be joined speak, now or forever holy your peace." The minister of magic started as he stood out in the park.

The park really was beautiful it was around six o'clock and the sun was beginning to set on the clear blue lagoon that held as home fore the swans the glided over the water. The bridal party was wearing something blue as it was the wedding's motive. And Hermione was stunning wearing white gown that was water itself riding the wind as she smiled lovingly at her soon to be husband who too looked magnific with his classic black robes.There was a waterfall towards the east of the lagoon flowing into the water casting a serene image all was well before…

"I object!" Came the voice of Lavender Brown as she whispered furiously to Parvati.

"Lav what do you think you're doing? Ruining Hermione's day? Lavender remember she used to be our friend before you so smartly ruined it. Now Lav quit being an absolute bitch and let her have her day!" Parvati pleaded as she watched her best-friend hang her head low.

"Young lady, why do you object to these two getting married?" Asked kingsley as he stood at the front with an eyebrow raised.

"Because-"

"Lavender" Parvati whined.

"Because they didn't make me a bridesmaid." Laender concluded as she sat on the nearest chair her face starting to flush as the guest started to crack up with chuckles and snickers.

"Okay if that is all let us continue." Kingsly announced clearly irritated.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione jean Granger to be your lawful wife through sickness and in health to death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Mafloy to be your lawful husband throufh sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"traditional or personal vows?"

"Personal." Draco replied huskily wondering how his mouth had all of a sudden dried. He released a breath that he had been holding before beginning his speech. That lets just say was absolutely corny.

"Hermione I don't know what I've done to deserve this but I really can't complain. Because in reality you drive me, well insane.

Maybe I really don't deserve you I seriously don't know.

I'm actually reciting a corny speech I never thought that I'd sink this low.

The truth is that I'm willing to comply, anything you want I'll give it a try.

Because Hermione I know I've been a bastard towards you to all your friends too.

But heck with this speech all I really want to say is **I love you**.

"Umm I can't compete against that I mean I'm horrific in poetry and I never imagined you writing one. But here it goes."

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined this. I mean you were an arrogant, snobbish git and all that. You were terrible to me, to Ron and Harry and you made my life a living hell. But I saw the light and then believed that maybe we could be. The couple that I never imagined and newer thought would see. I love you." As they said their vows they placed a white gold band on each other's fingers each with engraved leaves and vines decorating the rings. Hermione's ring had a single ruby shaped like a rose. Engraved inside each ring were the words. _Forever with you._

XXX

As soon as the ceremony ended hey moved to the other side of the lagoon. There was a patch with solid ice that served as the dance floor. There were round tables with eight chairs each draped in white table cloths with a vase of violets in the middle. The main table had an ice sculpture of a swan that was surrounded with stacks of food including: turkey, chicken, roast, steaks, salads, pastas, soo much food.

"To begin the celebration." Started the voice of Pansy next to Ginny.

"I think we should introduce the emcees. "I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Ginerva Weasley. We along with Blaise Zabini and Harry potter will announce your entertainment for this evening."

"yes and to start of this magnificent evening we have a flying performance by some boys who like to show off their quiditch skills. These boys oh sorry _men_ are Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Theodorre Nott, Seamus Finigann, Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle and our Groom Draco Malfoy!!

Soon there were eight men in red or green robes. Red zooming from the right and green from the left. Doing flips and cutbacks. Harry started of the tricks with Blaise both zooming towards each other stoping and cutting back before they collide doing the same flips before zooming towards the ground.

Theo and Seamus were next Seamus swapping brooms with Blaise while Harry swapped with Nott. They did the same tricks as each other as well soaring towards each other before dropping Seamus or rather Blaise's broom as he jumped onto Theo or Harrry's firebolt doing tandem tricks before accioing Blaises broom that Theo jumped on and swooped to the ground.

Goyle and Dean followed suit gliding on their own brooms as they did tornadoes and other tricks before they set fireworks off with their wands that made a picture of a Lion and a snake entwined together symbolizing Hermione and Draco but the firework pictured didn't last because Ron and Draco came soaring straight through the picture shattering it as it made loud booms and explosions this pair was the main show the most different and highlight of that show instead of doing the same tricks they battled instead it was like a dance battle only instead of dance tricks flying tricks.

Ron started swooping towards the ground before cutting back and doing a wonky feint. Draco being more experienced casted waves in the sky riding the waves with his broom that was serving him as a surfboard. He started with a barrel then a tube then finishing his trick with a smacking off the lip! Ron getting embarrassed with his simple trick started swooping and gliding in the sky but to finish of the evening Draco came back conjuring a Hungarian Horntail and jumping on it before jumping of again dodging it as he set it on flames. Together Ron and Draco swooped up the swiveled towards the ground swapping brooms before heading towards different directions.

"Wow what a marvelous performance don't you think Gin?" Pansy started flushed from the heated performance.

"Yes indeed that was hot they were hot but now we listen to Celestina." To Fleur Delaceur's horror Celestina appeared on stage.

XXX

"Welcome back to our entertainment." Blaise began now wearing his black tuxedo as he stood on the platform with Pansy.

"Now to kick of the dancing the first dance will be of the father and daughter."

Hermione and Andrew headed to the ice dance floor. As Andrew head out his hand that _Hermione took as the song Somewhere my Love a waltz song began and they started dancing._

_One, two, three, one two three._

Soon the dance floor started streaming with people as Hermione danced with her father remember her childhood with her family the way they raised her as a muggle raised her to be who she was now and before Hermione could resist tears started streaming down her face as she danced with her father possibly the last time before Hermione moves out. After a few minutes of the song (A/N: it goes for 21.10 minutes) Draco cut in taking Hermione's hand.

"Have you been crying?" Draco asked as Hermione nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Shh babe you'll wreck your make-up."

"I'm wearing non smudge."

"Oh well babe you know you'll never be separated from your family we'll visit your for dinner every Saturday and mine every Sunday remember?"

"I know it's just I'll miss my home speaking of home Draco we never got to plan where we're going to live."

"Well there's this manor in the country that we owe and we'll be living there you'll love it trust me it's by the beach."

XXX

"Okay guys it's time to eat." Ginny announced as she stood on the stage.

After everyone was halfway through their meals Harry got up onto the stage to announce the next bit of entertainment.

"Okay while you guys are eating Draco will sing and play guitar for us. He'll introduce everything else so enjoy."

"Hey umm this is a song I wrote (a/n: I wrote it that isn't even finished yet and he's already stolen it I should copywrited the song!) It's called two worlds apart. I dedicate this to Hermione and I love you."

_Would you have imagined us together?_

_Even if it's unthinkable I promise you forever._

_This dream I cannot recall,_

_But maybe you're sent from heaven after all._

_Two different people, two worlds apart._

_Even if it's impossible it's still from the heart._

_Two different people, Joined as one._

_Who would of thought this day would come._

Everyone was soon listening soon she was forced on stage by Ginny. Lucky for Hermione she heard him sing this before (of course he was clueless that she was listening so when Hermione started singing the words he was shocked.) and was able to join in.

_Who would of imagined we were meant to be,_

_Meant to be together as we sing this Harmony._

_Together we're whole, together we're complete._

_An with you it's time to retreat._

_Two different people, two worlds apart._

_Even if it's impossible it's still from the heart._

_Two different people, Joined as one._

_Who would of thought this day would come._

_No matter how long the distance, no matter how long the time_

_I know that now I can finally call you mine._

_Call you mine. O-oh_

_Two different people, two worlds apart._

_Even if it's impossible it's still from the heart._

_Two different people, Joined as one._

_Who would of thought_

_Who would of thought_

_Who would of thought _

_This day would come._

XXX

"Thank you everyone now we have our last dance from Hermione and Draco." Harry Ginny Pansy and Blaise announced.

Hermione and Draco headed towards the dance floor as the waltz selection _The Last waltz _By Engelbert Humperdinck started to play.

After Draco and Hermione stopped dancing the Weasley twins set off their fire work display.

It contained beautiful swirls and explosions and right at the end of the show the words Hermione and Draco were made with red and green fireworks it had hearts around it then aftenr about a minute the whole thing exploded making it dark apart from the moon. Then dragonflies and fairies came flying in with their colored lights giving a dim glow.

XXX

Fleur had asked Madam Maxime if they could borrow the horses for the wedding. She accepted under the condition that she get invited. She went with Hagrid both looking after the flying horses before they were needed at exactly midnight they let the horses out and Hermione and Draco entered the carriage. Soon they were off flying in the sky towards their honeymoon in Venice followed by Paris.

XXX

Hermione and Draco arrived safely at their destination. Hermione was getting ready for bed when she was tackled to the king sized bed.

"Draco!"

'C'mon Hermione. It's our honeymoon."

So Hermione spent their first night together in Venice.

XXX

Hermione woke with Draco staring at her.

"What?"

"Your beautiful." He replied kissing her lightly.

"Get ready" He demanded before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Why?" She asked absolutely oblivious.

"We're going to eat breakfast in the hotel's dining hall and then we're going canoeing with one of those Italian men that sing so hurry up."

Hermione and Draco headed towards the canoe with an Italian man in a hat with a moustache was looking at them.

"canoe ride?" The man asked with a heavy accent which explained his short quick words.

"Si senor." Draco replied watching the man as his face looked relieved and soon he was babbling in Italian.

"2 euro."

Draco paid him and they started on their ride.

"How did you learn to speak Italian?" Hermione asked as she snuggled into her husband as the man sang some song about lost puppy love.

"Blaise." Her replied before wrapping his arms around her.

XXX

They were only in Paris for 2 days enough time to go to the Eiffel tower and the gallery. (a/n: Luvre lurve? I ono!) and soon they were heading to their manor.

"Draco it's beautiful." Hermione said admiring the beautiful marble floors and grand staircase. She looked around every room admiring the grand piano and leather seats along with the mahogany furniture and sparkling chandelier. They headed towards the master bedroom that had more mahogany furniture and a king sized bed with deep blue silk covers.

"You want to get this place blessed?" Draco asked eyeing her.

"How we don't have a priest?" Hermione asked taking a seat on the bed oblivious to te evil grin on Draco's face.

"I meant bless the bedroom."

XXX

**A/N: I tried to fit everything in this chapter but I'll be cramping up this chapter so I'm gonna have one more chapter that'll be really short I guess well at leat this one is 9 pages long and 3467 words long ill have an epilogue and yeah oh and that song it sers isn't finished I made it up as I was writing it but hey it's a song so may aswell I'll add piano and guitar to it if I have time but for now im dead beat if you have a melody fore it that I can steal contact me lol. Ntw is dat how u spell humperdinck? Oh did you hear about that Harry Potter actor that was stabbed to death.? I think it was a slytherin I dunno maybe it was dudly or goyle or sumfin but still let us pray that he rests in peace wherever he is.**

**Love slyannique**


	17. Chapter 16

THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter **

**XXX**

**CHAPTER 16**

Four years later…

Hermione woke up feeling beaten and tired.

"Hermione our friends are coming over tonight can you cook? Because if you can't I'll ask mother to send a house elf."Draco said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I-"

But before she could finish talking she had ran to the toilet and kneeled over as she over as she emptied her stomach.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked as he came in concern carved into his face.

"I'm fine. Yeah I can cook." She muttered as she got out her toothbrush and tried to eliminate the disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Okay then so turkey, roast potatoes and salad?" He asked chucking on a pair of trousers and a black long-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah okay I can make that. How about some pumpkin soup for entrée and what do you want for desert?"

"Blueberry or lemon cheesecake. You decide."

"I can't cook any of those can you?"

"Blueberry yes lemon no."

"Blueberry it is then." She said smiling as she laid on the bed watching him change.

"Are you going any where?" She asked realizing his attire was a bit formal. Especially with the Italian, Dragon hides shoes.

"I have an interview for a job." He said sitting next to her as he tied his shoelace.

"Job? What do you want to be?" She said looking into his silver eyes.

"I realized I don't even know you that well." She stuttered looking down.

"Well I want to be a healer always wanted to be for half my life but my dad said to be a ministry governor like him. Well know my father has accepted the fact and he allows me to be a healer as long as I don't be stupid and ruin my life." He said as he got up.

"Wish me luck" and he kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

XXX

Hermione was down stairs in the kitchen adding herbs and spices to the turkey, she copped potatoes in half then she placed them in the oven. She made a green salad that she dressed with pepper and lemon and left it to chill in the fridge. This all was of course before she felt her headd spin and was forced to sit at the nearest seat.

_POP_

Indicated the arrival of Ginny Potter who walked into the kitchen her hand on her round stomach.

"GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed getting up but falling.

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched running to catch her friend. Well waddled really.

"I'm fine it's just I've been feeling rather ill lately." She said leaning her head in her hands.

"Ill how?" Ginny asked sitting on the next seat staring intently at her friend.

"Well I feel dizzy and I throw up a lot and I smell really weird smells that usually don't make me feel queasy."

"And when was the last time you had your monthly visitor?"

"Two months ago but I don't see how… Ginny No it can't be!" Hermione exclaimed covering her face as she realized what the youngest Weasley was indicating. Well youngest in that generation the youngest Weasley was Al the Weasley in Ginny's stomach.

"Technically it can be" Ginny said smirking as she took out her wand.

"Only one way to find out."

Ginny waved her wand over Hermione's stomach and soon it glowed green.

XXX

At around six o'clock everyone was at Malfoy Mansion. Sitting around the wooden picnic table with the new china and sparkling cutlery. They were all sitting outside in the gazebo. Everyone was there to celebrate Hermione and Draco's fourth year anniversary but they didn't know that was not all to celebrate.

Harry, Ginny, James, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Ron, Susan, Pansy, Blaise,Violet Blaire, Theodore, Daphne, Seamus, Padma, Dean, Parvati, Luna, Neville, Fred, Katie, George and Angelina. Were all sitting around the table intently listening to Harry as her re-told the time Draco got turned into a ferret.

"Anyways he was about to attack me when the moody imposter came up from nowhere and transfigured him it was so funny." Harry continued wiping a tear from his eye.

"How about the time Hermione punched him right in the face!" Ron piped in laughing as he said the story.

"Well Draco time for confessions." Harry started looking at Ron as they both thought of the same thing. "In second year Hermione brewed a polyjuice potion turning me and Ron into Crabbe and Goyle. Remember the time where you found Goyle wearing glasses? Well you're right he can't read because that was me." Harry laughed ignoring Draco's angry face.

"And." Ron chuckled looking at Hermione. "Hermione was meant to turn herself into Millicent Bulstrode but she got Millicent's cat's hair instead and turned into a cat." Ron explained laughing at Hermione's flushed face.

"She, she had a tail!" Harry laughed clutching his stomach!

"She spat out fur balls." Ron continued both starting to fall to the ground as they laughed at Hermione.

"Well, well. There was this time where you two woke up lusting after each other and the next thing we know I'm not even gonna get into detail." Hermione piped smirking at their faces.

"That was ages ago and that was a prank from Seamus and Dean. They slipped us a lust potion." Harry argued sending daggers at the laughing Seamus and Dean.

"Anyways." Ginny said standing up with her glass of butterbeer. "A toast to a successful four years of Draco and Hermione."

"To Draco and Hermione."

"Also Hermione has an announcement to make." Ginny smirked as she sat down indicating Hermione to start.

"Well I'll just make it short. I'm pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed looking directly at Draco.

"Is that okay?" She asked looking intently at her husband who was being extremely quiet.

"is it okay? Of course it's okay I'm gonna be a dad!" and with that he picked her up and kissed her.

"Really me too!" Susan laughed as her Ginny and Hermione talked about babies.

Suddenly Fred spoke up. "I have an announcement too, I'm pregnant!" He said laughing as he got hit in the head by Katie.

"I have an announcement too actually." Draco stated taking his seat again.

"I got the job! Of course I still need to train but I can work at Malfoy Management in the meantime to get money." Draco said kissing Hermione again.

"What job?" Harry asked wondering what type of job Draco would be interested in.

"Um healer. I'll be trained for about a year and then hopefully I'll be assigned to St Mungo's" He declared having some more salad.

"Oh what does Malfoy management do?" Susan asked joining in the conversation.

"Well there's lots of branches actually. Shop 'n' Drop is for clothing with four locations one in Diagon Alley, one in Hogsmeade, one in muggle London ns Sussex Street Kensington and one in Crescent Cove California." Draco explained

" Hotel Serpentine is a hotel in Italy, France and Spain. It's named after one of my ancestors and Restaurante de amor is a restaurant located in Dufftown and Diagon Alley so yeah Malfoy management is a mixture of it all."

"Well that's nice but I am very tired and I think it's time we leave our two love brds in peace." Declared Theodore getting up as he pulled up Daphne.

"Yes I think so too g'nite." And soon Hermione and Draco were left to there selves.

XXX

"Honey you need to push." Spoke Draco quietly as he took out the right apparatus.

"Draco I'm scared." Hermione whined tears coming out of her eyes as she gripped Draco's hand.

"Honey Healer Corner will be here to help us very soon I cannot perform this properly without finishing my training.

"Alright Hermione." Started the voice of Cho Chang Corner. "I need you to push.

After two hours of labor Hermione finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"Hayden Dale." Hermione whispered smiling up to her husband.

"His name's Hayden Dale Malfoy." Draco answered as they both watched their son. As they watched him they noticed how much he looked like Draco with his blond hair and silver eyes but he had Hermione's complexion. As they gazed into his silver eyes they noticed that his eyes turned a shade of deep blood red but it was gone before they could even contemplate it.

XXX

**A/N: I told you this chapter was gonna be short because it was only used to fill in the gaps so yeh anyways It was my birthday on the third of june gimme reviews as my present lol. I won this comp at school for singng I won a gift voucher to a gold class movie yay but I dunno how to use it lol so if you know how to get my ticket please tell me !! Lol newaiiz this has been a really good birthday it'll make my day if you review. XD**


	18. epilogue

THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO

**THE HEIR OF THE GREAT DIABLO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter **

**XXX**

**EPILOGUE**

"Honey hurry up we need to get to Diagon Alley soon!" Hermione exclaimed to her son.

"Alright mother don't get you knickers in a twist." Dale exclaimed jumping down the stairs. He was so much like Draco with his looks and attitude.

"Mommy!" Came the voice of Danica Hope Malfoy.

Hermione smiled at her daughter picking her up and giving her a kiss.

"At least you're like me you're gonna be a Gryffindor." Hermione sighed gazing at her daughter. She was like Hermione with her long brown hair. Luckily her hair was tamer due to Draco's tame hair. She had Draco's eyes though both her children had the silver eyes.

"Alright Malfoy's let's go shopping!" Draco exclaimed tackling Dale to the floor.

XXX

As soon as they got to Diagon Alley. The boys made a beeline for 'Quality Quiditch Supplies.' While as Hermione and Hope went straight to 'Flourish and Blotts where she met up with Ginny, Susan, Pansy, Daphne an the rest of the group.

"Daphne you're pregnant again!" Ginny exclaimed looking at the girls round stomach.

"Yes and I'm gonna kill Theo now you mention it."

"Where are your husbands and male children?" Hermione asked noticing the absence of the boys.

"Exactly where yours are." Pansy answered while Violet chose a book on Quidditch.

"Mommy I need a standard pewter cauldron." Ronan explained reading her booklist.

"Yes honey later when we go shopping with the others." Susan explained to her son.

XXX

The group met outside of Gringotts.

"Okay so we should all really split up there's to many of us. " Susan decided holding her son's hand.

"Mommy can I go to uncle Fred and George's joke shop?" Ronan exclaimed looking at the shop.

"Later we need to shop first."

"Okay guys the Malfoy's are heading inside of Gringotts see you guys later." Hermione exclaimed over the racket.

"Hi um vault 409 for Dale Malfoy, Vault 410 for Hope Malfoy and Vault 398 for Malfoy." Hermione explained to the goblin. The goblin took the children of to the single vaults while another took Draco and Hermione to the family Vaults. When they entered the vault they looked around at all the gold.

"Remember the time we made out in here?" Draco asked in that husky erotic voice of his.

"Yes I do remember why do you ask?" Hermione whispered bending down to pick up a couple galleons.

"Do you want a replay?" Draco asked as Hermione turned and gave him a kiss.

Well that answers his question.

XXX

"Mom hurry up the train's leaving soon." Dale exclaimed running through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

"Okay I'm there now remember all your books are there and oh and Storm where's Storm?" Hermione asked but was startled when a glossy black owl landed on Dale's shoulder.

"There he is Okay so-"

"Mom I'll be alright." Dale laughed staring at his mom.

"You remember where the room of requirements is right?

"Yes dad"

" okay Slytherin forever!" Draco exclaimed slapping his son on the back.

"No he's gonna be in Gryffindor!" Hermione debated pouting at her son.

"Sorry mom that doesn't work on me Slytherin for life!"

"Sigh at least Hope's gonna be a Gryffindor aren't you Hope in four years you'll be riding this train too."

"Yes mommy Go Go Gwyfinwor!" Hope yelled laughing.

"Hey there God-Bro" Violet and Blair said slapping him on the back.

"Ready to be the new Slytherin Seeker?" Blair asked patting Storm.

"Really all this quiddith is getting to you brain you need to study first that's what Hogwart's is about!" Violet argued showing her Ravenclaw nature.

"You sound like my mother!" Dale laughed at his god-sister's face.

"I heard that!" Hermione verbalized whacking her son on the head.

XXX

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Headmistress McGonagall uttered looking around.

"Be reminder that all 'Weasley Wizard Wheeze' products are banned, The forbidden forest is out of bounds and your caretaker Argus Filch has asked me to remind you that dueling in the corridors will be severly punished now let's get the sorting started!

…

Ronan Weasley- Hufflepuff! (Ron and Susan)

Lyoko Corner – Ravenclaw

Pauline Finnigan – Ravenclaw.

Darren Thomas – Gryffindor

Lyrika Longbottom – Gryffindor.

Teagan Nott – Slytherin

Alicia Weasley – Gryffindor (Angelina and George)

Arthur Weasley II- Gryffindor (Fred and Katie)

Enzo Zabini – Slytherin

Albus Potter- Slytherin

Dale Malfoy- Slytherin!!

XXX

"Okay first years flying is easy put your left hand over your broom and say up."

Enzo, Dale, Lyoko, Teagan and Alicia had no problems but Albus and the girls were having a lot of touble.

"With feeling."

"Okay mount your brooms and on the count of three kick of the ground one two three."

Enzo and Dale being bestfriends and used to this decided to well show- off

Dale started doing tricks with Enzo switching brooms doing cut-backs until they were seen by the Proffessor Snape and the Slytherin captain who happens to be Blair Zabini.

"Hey you two are good." Blair exclaimed watching the two play.

"I'm gonna be a seeker one day!" Dale exclaimed.

"And I'm gonna be the best beater around!" Enzo said still playing.

"One day? How about today? Go to the pitch at 6 pm sharp don't be late!

XXX

Enzo and Dale got onto the team. With no sweat at all Dale on seeker and Enzo on chaser seeing the spots for beaters were already taken by his sister Blair and her friend Michael Flint.

Dale was so excited on making the team in his first year that her went straight to the Slytherin Common Room and wrote to his parents.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I made the quidditch team dad seeker just like you. Albus, Enzo and me got into Slytherin along with Teagan. Lyo and Pauline made Ravenclaw to Violet's delight and Lyrika, Darren, Alicia and Arthur are in Gryffindor. Tell Aunt Susan and Uncle Ron that Ronan got into Hufflepuff after all the trouple uncle Ron did training him to be a keeper for the lions he ends up being a badger. Poor Uncle Ron. Enzo made the team too dad he's a chaser because Blair and Michael Flint hold the beater positions but it's Michael's seventh year and he would be graduating soon so Blair said Enzo and she can have a brother sister beater tandem next year. I made new friends too Zach Smith who's in the same dorm as Ronan, Odette Wood who's Alicia's potion partner and Leona Davis. They're always talking about this Dumbledore's army according to Zach it was a group that Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Mom started in their fifth year. Violet went to the library to do some research on who Dumbledore was and according to one book he was an old headmaster that father attempted to kill but failed causing him to own some elder wand that was sent to Uncle Harry which helped the downfall of Lord Voldemort in the year 2007. But to tell you the truth I don't understand a word the book said even Violet doesn't get it and here they've nicknamed her the next Hermione Granger. Violet's proud of her nickname I think it's social suicide no offence mom. Anyways we're versing Gryffindor for our next match and they're going down I've had training by the best seekers in the world my dad uncle Harry and uncle Viktor I heard Valeen's going Durmstrang next year mom persuade uncle victor to send her here I know Uncle Ron went to Durmstrang but still. By the way dad there's this Gryffindor who is just like mom she's pretty cute too she's a muggleborn and reads like 24/7 sound familiar? She hate's flying according to Alicia what do you think dad should I make a move? Her name is Laverne Darling but I don't think she like's me very much. She's my potion partner and I think she hates me maybe it's because I tease her call her a know-it-all and a mudblood I know it's foul behavior but dad that's how a Malfoy says I like you right. Mom now you know why dad annoyed you so much sorry to reveal your secret dad. Anyways she is really cute with straight black hair and the most striking sapphire eyes you'll ever see they are so cool and pretty. So what you think dad should I make my move? I think I should make her jealous like you do to your girlfriends dad what do you think should I ask our Alicia to get her jealous or Pauline? I think I'll ask Pauline for help Ali's hair would make pink with mine. Everywhere we go me and Enzo get followed by swooning girls but the one I want isn't included what did you do to get moms attention dad? Did you do something romantic? I think I'll put a white rose in her potions book a day along with a note what do you think? Anyways I think I'm going to ask her too the Halloween ball so that's 2 months to get ready and make her jealous. I can imagine mom's face frowning. Don't blame it on me mom blame it on dad because like father like son and you should know dad's a playboy. I found the room dad me and Enzo use it for dates. James plans to start the DA again getting it lead by Violet in remembrance of the past headmaster. Anyways I gotta go I have detention it's not my fault I stole an old book from the teacher and gave it to a student who needed one they weren't using it anyways. Violet says I have red eyes once in a while so I'm going to the infirmary to check it out oh and Professor Mcgonagall accidentally called me a name she called me Diablo. Who's Diablo? I realy need to go Filch will get cranky. Send Hope my love. I love you both._

_Love_

_Dale._

_P.S: Can you give Storm a treat? I didn't have time to feed him._

XXX

**A/N: Boohoo the end of the Heir of the great Diablo Ying if your reading this happy now? I finished the story. Sob Sob. Read my other stories by the way. Where did I go wrong is one I'm currently working on make sure to read it. Remember to review I love you guys it breaks my heart to know this fanfiction is finished. All those days of hardwork and know it's finished. Sighs. Make sure you review.**

**Love slyannique.**


End file.
